Surprised Lovers
by m022
Summary: Lucas and Peyton lived in the same state same town but never seen,talked or looked at each other but what is going to happen when they do will it work out...will they have their happy ending or will Lucas Scott's ex girlfriend Brooke take him away? LP NH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a rainy September Sunday the fog was coming around the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Lucas Scott was sitting on the coach watching T.V. as his eye became to get heavy he heard the door slam shut. He grew out of his sleepy state of mind and got up to see who was there. He knew it had to be Haley, Nathan, or Brooke.

He was surprised to see who it was

None other then Brooke Davis the tall brown haired beauty. "wow how long has it been since I have seen you what 2 3 days" Lucas said with a smart ass look on his face

"Shut up I have been working hard not like other people who just sit on their ass all day"

Brooke Said in a pissed off mood

"So is this how it is going to be every time you come home, Brooke" Lucas said with a look of sadness…"Brooke I haven't seen you in 2 days I miss you and I want to just be able to talk to you when I call you not your assistant Millicent"

"Luke I need to talk to you" Brooke said with a concern sound in her voice

"Good cause I have to talk to you too" Luke said with a smirk on his face

"Then ok let's go out tonight after you get out"

in Lucas's mind

I cant wait till tonight and hold Brooke in my arms and ask her to stay there for the rest of our lives…I want to be with this girl she is the one for me and I'm the one for her.

"Well then ill see you tonight after I get out of work well go to A Taste Of Italy"

"Sounds good" with a kiss Brooke was back out the door and out of view of the Built-in-window on the door

Lucas looked at his watch a had remembered that he had to get to Tree Hill High School gym for a job interview as the Basketball coach of the Ravens sense Lucas was a former Basketball champion he knew he had the job in the bag he was so happy his life after 22 years was finally picking up he was going to get a job a wife and you never know maybe a new baby in a few years…

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was working at her newly remodeled record label...she had worked hard to get to owning her own label..even though she only had one person signed she was happy and proud..It would get a little loud at times i mean why wouldn't it the label was built off of a bar called TRIC

"Haley i swear your the only one who is making me late cause you keep calling me"laughed Peyton

"OK i wont call anymore just hurry cause I'm really hungry and all of this food that is passing me is just mean"Haley said on other end of the call

"ok Ill be there in five just order me a sprite"Peyton said smiling

"bye"

Peyton hurried and cleaned up all the lyrics to Mia's new song

She grabbed her black leather jack her biological mom gave her before she died of cancer and she grabbed the keys to her red 94' comet

As Peyton was locking the door to her record label she heard a brown haired girl and another man laughing at the bar having a good time she wish she could have that a smile on her face and a guy to fall in love with

She opened the door to her car and got in as she started the engine she heard her phone go off

"Oh My God Haley Im coming"she said to herself laughing

"hello"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton entered the Cafe and saw haley there smiling

"Yes! your here"Haley said

"yea you finally can eat "

"you know you didnt have to wait for me "said Peyton

Haley said smiling "are you for real you could have told me that over the phone"

"anyway so i haven't seen you in a while i have missed you hows Nathan"Peyton said while looking at the menu

"everyones good i just wanted to ask you something" haley said

"ok shoot"

to server

"Ill have a ham and cheese sandwich and a soda"said peyton

"ill have the the same thanks"haley said kindly

"Back to what i was saying"

"i know that its your first signing to the label but im just so bored after i get out of work at the High school i was wondering if i could help you"

peyton brushed back her blond curly hair behind her ear and said "i would love it if you helped""hey maybe we can even get you back in the studio"

"hey that would be so much fun"

"thanks peyton"

The two girls sat at the table having a good time both dressed in work clothes and high heels

* * *

Lucas got in his car with a smile looking down at the paper that said he was starting the job on Monday...Now all he had to do is win his girl ...The one he loved

He got home took a shower and put gel in his short blond hair, put on a nice dress shirt and pants,and walked out of his apartment soon becoming Brooke and his first home together

His blue eyes sparkling while looking in hers him smiling and her acting wierd with a smirk on her face

"Brooke"..."Lucas"

they had said their names at the same time

"you can go first"said brooke

"ok"

" um Brooke i love you your beautiful and smart and funny and sweet your the girl for me and i just want you to know that i have been thinking really hard"lucas said with a smile

"luke"

"no stop brooke i want to spend my life with you"

Lucas got up from his sit and got down on one knee

"brooke will you marry me "

"marry you luke i came here to break up with you Im not happy"Brooke said with a surprised look like i cait believe i just said that

"your not happy?"

"you dont have a job you just sit there"

"i got a job i start monday im the new Ravens coach"Lucas said madly

"Brooke i love you and did this for you"

"i found someone else I think im falling in love with him"Brooke said pulling down her dress skirt

"i cant believe this"lucas said as his body filled with anger,sadness,and the wanting to rewind time

"Ill stay at a hotel near by ill get my stuff Monday morning when your not there at the apartment"Brooke said quietly

Brooke got up and pulled down her dress skirt and kissed Lucas's soft cheek "Good Bye Lucas I hope you Have a Good life"

Lucas was left alone with no one but himself at the table he put his hands up to his forehead as a tear fell down his face


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed and Lucas has only left his apartment to go to work or get drunk at TRIC.No one has seen or talk to him since Brooke left.Lucas felt alone and that he was going to be this way for a while...

Lucas sat on the couch with a beer wearing an old tee and a pair of blue riped jeans his hair was a mess...The phone began to ring for the third time in less then an hour.Luke was getting annoyed by the sound and answered the phone...

"Hello"Luke said

"oh my gosh thank god i was becoming worried"Haley said in relief

"where have you been Luke why haven't you or Brooke called me"Haley asked

"Haley"

"no Luke why didn't you? all it is picking up the phone pressing 7 numbers and..."Haley was interrupted

"Haley,Brooke left me i asked her to marry me and she said NO"Lucas screamed into the phone

"Luke why didn't you tell me im so sorry i didn't know im"

"i know its ok"Lucas said tired

"do you want me to come over or maybe we can just go to get pizza get your mind off of her...?"Haley asked worried about her best friend from kindergarten

"no thanks Ill be fine i got to go"Lucas said and then hung up the phone quickly

"Lucas don't come on"Haley said as she heard that annoying operator in her ear

Haley hung up the phone and heard Nathan come through the glass door sweating from his run...Nathan smiled at hale until he saw the worried look on her face

"Whats wrong Hals"Nathan asked

"Lucas, that Bitch Brooke that i had warned him about said no"Haley said madly

"said no to what?"Nathan asked uninformed

"when Luke asked her to marry him"Haley said as she put her short brown hair in a messy bun

"Man that sucks how is he"

"He is in bad shape i guess he only goes to work and goes to TRIC...Nathan im really worried about him"Haley said as she moved into Nathan's arms

"He is going to be ok his a big boy you know that right"Nathan said rubbing Haley's back and pressing her small skinny frame against his broad body

"yes I do know that hes a big boy"Haley said slightly Laughing

"your all sweaty Gross"Haley said laughing

"and now so are you"Nathan said back

* * *

Peyton was fast asleep at her desk at the label she hadn't slept in days.Her Blond curly hair was in her face as she had her head down on the desk.She was wearing a nice Shirt with Jeans and high heels with Ellie's Cancer bracelet on her right hand. Mia walked in talking away not noticing that Peyton was fast asleep

"so i was thinking about that song i told you about and i would like to change ...Peyton hello you there"Mia asked as she then realized that she was asleep she came up with a plan and grabbed Her ipod put on the city is at war by Cobra Starship turning it on full blast and putting it in Peyton's ears laughing

"Ahhh"Peyton screamed

"hahahahaha"Mia almost peed her pants

"why would you do that"Peyton said as she rubbed her ears

Both girls kind of laughing

"so i guess your working way to hard"Mia said in a smart kind of way

"why would you say that"

"because you fell asleep at your desk and every time i leave here your still here and every time i get back your still here"Mia said

"ok but i have to get a plan for your album and tours and i dont know maybe find another band to sign"Peyton said as she stretched her skinny body back in her chair

"Peyton go home"Mia said with a stern look

"your not the boss i am"

"ok well im telling you to go home get sleep and take off tomorrow ok please for me?"Mia said with puppy eyes like a child would do Mia had long black hair she was 18 and had a beautiful voice

"ok ill go home let me just get my stuff"Peyton said yawing

"see ya later cause i have to go home too i have a thing to go to tomorrow"Mia said getting up from the chair in front of Peyton's desk

"bye Peyton"

"bye Mia ill see you soon"

Peyton locked up the studio got in her car and drove home to her house near the beach her father said that she should put her money into the label and he will pay for housing.food and everything else Peyton of coarse hated the idea but her father insisted

She came home to an empty house she felt alone and she felt like it was going to be that way for a while...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has Been about a month since Brooke left Lucas.Lucas has been really depressed and not talking to anyone.Not even Haley.Luke did shower and would eat and do everything a normal person would.on the outside he was Lucas Scott but in the inside it was a totally different story.He was heart broken.

Haley walked up to Lucas's apartment and knocked on the door and she became anger and upset so she started to yell

"Lucas Scott get your ass up and answer the door"Haley yelled banging on the door

"when you open this door im so going to kill you"Haley said not realizing that the next door neighbor was looking out her opened door

The neighbor was an older women who was mean.She was also in a dark hole just like Lucas.

"excuse me Im trying to relax in my home that i pay for i don't want to hear you yelling"the women said in a pissed off tone

"Im sorry its just that..."Haley said until she heard Lucas say

"shut up you old bat go inside and leave my Friend Haley alone Gosh"Lucas said while wobbling

Haley shoved Lucas into the apartment and turned to the women and said "I'm so so so sorry this wont happen again and shut the door.Lucas was so drunk Haley sighed

"Lucas why are you doing this i haven't seen you or talked to you and you want to know why its because you have been drinking"

"well not anymore your not you have a job you placed a bid on a nice house near the school now just stop go and find someone because Brooke was not even close to being good for you"Haley Said as she pored all the Liquor she could find in the apartment down the drain

"no"Lucas said trying to grab the bottle Haley was holding

"Lucas please stop"Haley said starting to cry if your mom was here she would be so disappointed

"yea if she was. she left me she died you where there when she did i lost everything.I lost my mom when she was giving birth to my sister who also died"Lucas said as he started to tear apart his home where him and Brooke loved each other and where they had a baby shower for his mom and the baby girl

"Lucas you didn't loose me Im still here"Haley yelled trying to stop Lucas from trashing the place

Lucas fell to the floor crying he was on his knees he wish he was with his mom she had dark brown hair a pretty smile and a loving heart Lucas needed her now more then ever...

Haley came up to Lucas and placed her arms around him the sat in silence Lucas stop crying he didn't want to hurt Haley or Himself if he didn't like his life he needed to fix it and the only person who could do that was him...

Haley got up and started for the door but before she could even grab for the door handle Lucas asked if that movie offer was still available

"of course"Haley said smiling putting her short brown curly hair behind her ears her eyes were red

"ill call the pizza place"Lucas said getting up and scratching his head He just wanted to be with someone cause he hasn't been with a person in like a month except for cocky teenagers at his work or drunk people from TRIC

Haley grabbed the remote control and started to look for a good movie the pizza came about 20 min. after being ordered

the two best friend sat on the couch watching the movie Super bad just to laugh everything sad in there life

there were papers,books,glass,and smashed pieces of wood all around the apartment from Lucas's freak out but they dint care

THE NEXT DAY

Haley woke up in Lucas's empty apartment

Luke was not there the mess was cleaned up everything was back to normal...until Haley looked at her phones and saw the time 1:30 it was Monday every Monday Peyton and Haley would go to the Cafe Haley grabbed her stuff and ran out the door

Peyton looked down at her watch and said "where the hell is Haley"

As she aid that Haley ran into the cafe and said Peyton im so so sorry i forgot i fell asleep at Lucas's apartment

Haley Kept rambling "hey wait Lucas?who's that Haley?why didn't you tell my about him?"Peyton said madly

"i can not believe that you would do that to Nathan i thought i knew my best friend but i guess not i guess shes just a dirty whore"Peyton said getting up to leave

"Peyton what are you talking about ...oh oh no Peyton Lucas is my Best friend I met him when i was like 6 im not cheating and i can not believe that you just called me a Dirty Whore"Haley said in a oh my god no you didnt tone

"I'm sorry i just never heard you talk about him i take that back your not whore but you are Dirty you smell like dirty socks and pizza"Peyton said smiling

"yea Lucas has been though a lot this year so he hasn't done laundry and i slept on the couch that was full of dirty clothes"Haley said smelling her shirt

"no wonder you haven't mentioned him to me"

"you know what you two should met like lets all go an a date me you Nathan and Lucas it will be so much fun come on please"Haley said with her puppy dog eyes

"Haley i don't know he seems kind of not together"

"no he just had a bump in the road come on it well be fun"Haley said giggle

"only if she says ok"Peyton said like she just got shoved into something she didn't want to do

"ok thanks im going to go clean up and call Lucas see ya later"Haley Said giving Peyton a Hug Goodbye

Naley House

"heyy Nathan"Haley said shutting the door

"are you sure you and Lucas are just friends"

"Nathan yes oh my god not you to i thought you could trust me"

"i can but you are really hot why wont Lucas want you"Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley

"because he is like my brother that would be gross and because i love you"Haley said kissing Nathan

"always and forever right?"Nathan said playing with her hair

"yup"

"I have to go shower ok"Haley said

"oh you know what so don't i mind if i join you"Nathan said Lifting his high school sweetheart in his arms and headed to the upstairs shower

1 HOUR LATER 

"Heyy Haley"Lucas said in a good mood

"why are you so happy"

"because i just put a down payment on that house"Lucas said happy

"Oh my gosh Luke thats great when can you move in to it"Haley Asked

"next week i talk to my landlord and He said pay this month and then in done"

"great ill help you move"

"oh yea can i ask you something"

"shoot"Lucas said turning the corner to his apartment

"ok so you know my other best friend Peyton Sawyer..."Haley said choosing her words

"you know what i don't but i do know what your asking me you want me to go on a date with her"Lucas said acting like he knew everything

"NO well kind of but me and Nathan well be there we are just going to dinner...maybe a movie"Haley said

"Haley i don't know im just getting over Brooke and i have a lot going on i don't want to hurt her or have her hurt me"Lucas kept rambling

"Luke im not asking for you to fall in live with her or get married i just want you to go out to dinner"Haley said hopeful that he would say yes

"I cant Haley maybe in a month or 2 or maybe even 3 just not now im sorry"Lucas said unlocking his apartment door with a bunch of boxes that he would use to pack up

"ok ok Luke i don't want to force you just tell me when your ready ok..Im really happy you are finally moving on and getting your first house its great im really happy for you Luke...i just want you to know im behind you 100 and that I love ..."

"Haley i know i love ya too but i got to go tell Peyton im sorry to even though i have now idea who she is or what she looks like"Lucas said placing his keys on the table near the door and placing the boxes on the floor.

"ok Bye Luke Ill try to stop by tomorrow ill help you pack ok"Haley said as she lied down in the bed that she shared with Nathan

"ok bye Haley Say Hi to Nate"

"bye"

"bye"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Haley asked Lucas to go on a double date with her,Peyton,and Nathan.Lucas had just moved out of his apartment and into the new house.There were boxes every where Haley came over to help with Nathan to help him move in.Skills would stop by too with his old river court friends Junk and Fergie.Mouth and Millicent stopped by and brought him a house warming gift.Lucas was happy again he felt alive and it only took him a short period of time for him to figure out that drinking and hurting himself was no way to live now all he had to do was get over Brooke Davis the person he loved so much he wanted to marry her.

* * *

Peyton was on her way to TRIC so she could go back to work her vacation that Mia gave her was over.As Peyton started to drive she kind of giggled I'm the boss and the person how works for the record label gave me time off.

Peyton was wearing a dark brown dress that she wore with a jacket over it she was also wearing heels and like always her blond curly hair was down...

"Bad weather is coming to tree hill this afternoon its a good idea to stay inside folks since it is Hurricane season"the radio guy said over the radio in Peyton"s red comet

"yea right you always say that"Peyton said while she put in a Mixed Cd

Peyton walked up the stairs to TRIC and went to the back where the Record Label was.

"Hey Peyton"Mia said toning her guitar

"hows the music coming"Peyton said putting down her purse and picking up a John Lennon disc

"fine you know i heard that there is like really bad weather coming"Mia said putting down her guitar

"they always say that and nothing ever happens"Peyton said sitting down and looking at the mail

Peyton looked at Mia and said"hey i haven't been here in like a week i have to get work done but if you want to go home you ca i wont hold it against you i just have to do some work"Peyton said

"ok then i will i don't feel like getting caught in bad weather on my way home its all ready bad"Mia said looking out the big Stained colored window behind Peyton's desk

"ok then ill see you tomorrow bright and early ok Haley is coming over to help with the album ok"Peyton said as Mia packed up her stuff to go home

Haley had come over almost everyday after she asked Peyton to help on the album.Peyton really hadn't talk to Peyton in a while except to tell her Luke said no.

FLASHBACK 

"Peyton hey its me Haley"

"i know i do have Caller ID"Peyton said to the voice on the other line

"I just called to tell you that the double date is off Lucas is not really ready to date yet"Haley said

"great Haley i just got declined by a guy who doesn't even know me"

"i know I'm sorry Ill just never introduce you two ok it will be fine"Haley said feeling bad

"all right...what happened to this kid anyway"Peyton asked

"He feel in love with Brooke Davis this brown haired 5'5 tall girl that said no to him when he asked her to marry him"Haley said sad at that point and mad

"wow ok i totally understand"Peyton said thinking about that one day with that girl at TRIC with a guy the guy had Brown hair

"Haley does Lucas Have brown hair?"Peyton asked

"no its blond why?"Haley said confused

"thats weird i think i saw Brooke with another guy at TRIC a while ago...the funny thing is i wished i was her she looked really happy and in love i just didn't know she was cheating"Peyton said

"HAHA that skanky Bitch i hate her"Haley said so med

"hey Haley I'm not her ok so calm down...I have to go anyways it's fine i just have to advoid guys named Lucas"

"bye sorry Peyton"

"bye"

BACK TO NORMAL TIME 

Mia had left and it had been almost an hour Peyton listened to 6 different cds to see who is good to sign.She hated all of them it was getting bad out and as she went go get coffee the lights went out TRIC the club shut down and told everyone to leave.Peyton didn't want to get caught in the storm so she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door until she ran into Brooke well thats who she saw the other night

"um excuse me are you Brooke Davis"Peyton asked as she tapped the girl on the shoulder

"yea i am why"Brooke said really drunk

"I just wanted to tell you that your a skanky Bitch"Peyton said

"um excuse me do i even know you cause i know that you don't know me at all Bitch"

"no i don't know you and you don't know me i just wanted to let you know what Lucas thought of you"Peyton said to see her reaction

"you know Lucas"Brooke asked

"do I know Lucas yea i do he got over your ass and now me and him have hot hot sex all the time i have know idea why you left him"Peyton said even thought she never even met Lucas or Brooke until now she just wanted to hurt her because Peyton knew that Lucas was hurt from her last chat with Haley

"ok well i have to go bye"Peyton said and walked away leaving Brooke in shock and hurt to know that Lucas got over her so fast.

Peyton got in to her car as it was raining hard with thunder.

"crap"Peyton said as she dropped her keys in a big puddle of water

when she got her keys she got in the car she was soaked and she just wanted to go home and get warm...A tree was hit by lighting and was in the road so Peyton had to take the route near Tree Hill High

* * *

Lucas Had the door open because he had to hurry and get the rest of the boxes into the house when he was done he was about to close the door until he saw a red 94' comet outside his house he didn't know who it was the person who was driving the car got out of the Car and went to left up the hood.Lucas saw the person struggling it was thundering out and rain bad the power was out and he had to do something.So he ran to the person and grabbed the persons are

"Ahh"Peyton screamed

"It's ok"Lucas said

"I'm just her to help"

"what the hell is your problem you scared the shit out of me"Peyton said as she put her hand on her chest

"look it's really bad out here just come inside my house is right there then we can call for a tow once the power is back"Lucas said as he pointed to his Yellow house with a porch and one flower pot that Mouth and Millicent gave him as the House warming present

"how do I know you wont kill me"Peyton said

"I wont I'm not a creep you can trust me"Lucas said holding his hand out

"ok but one weird thing that you do and i leave"Peyton said grabbing his hand so he can help her into the house.Her heels were all muddy she was all wet and she was sleepy and hungry

"ok i promise you can go"Lucas said holding on to her hand

"whats your name"Peyton asked as he shook his head like a dog because it was wet as well as his clothes

"It's Lucas...Lucas Scott and yours?"Lucas asked

"oh my god"Peyton said

"ok hello oh my god"

"no you idiot I'm Peyton Sawyer the one you said no to."Peyton said looking into his eyes for the first time and realizing how beautiful they were

"oh sorry"Lucas said as he looked at her Beautiful face and hair most of all her eyes the were so Beautiful and full of life and joy.He was happy her car broke down cause if it didn't he would have never met her ...Peyton the blond haired girl that he knew was going to change his life


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peyton and Lucas were sitting there looking at each other..until

"um yea sorry for like sitting there staring at you"Peyton said with a little giggle

"yea me too..you look really cold i have some old tees and some shorts you can wear till the power comes on so you can dry them"Lucas said walking over to a box labeled CLOTHES.

"right"Peyton said looking at her wet clothes

Lucas handed her the clothes and said that he has to go to the kitchen so he can try to save the food in the refrigerator

"hey where is the bathroom so i can change"Peyton asked looking around

"down the hall to the right"Lucas yelled from the Kitchen

"hey how does ice cream sound"Lucas asked as he grabbed the carton of chocolate ice cream

"we should eat it before it melts"Lucas said as he licked his finger that had ice cream on it.

"yea sure"Peyton said as she walked out of the bathroom with Lucas's clothes on it

"hey do you want to change your really wet too"Peyton asked

Lucas looked up at Peyton and saw how truly Beautiful she is

"yea you know what i am its kind of cold in here"Lucas said grabbing sweat pants and a shirt

"ok it kind of dark in here i really can't see anything so I'm going to light candles ok"Peyton said looking for a box with candles

"um yea if you can find them"Lucas yelled from the bathroom

"ha i didn't find candles but i did flashlights"Peyton said with a smile

Lucas came out of the bathroom grabbed the ice cream and two grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows that she found on the couch and in the Lit a fire in the fireplace where Peyton made a big pile of pillows and two sat down and started to eat the ice cream

"so why did you say no the the date that Haley asked you to go on?"Peyton asked as she ate the cold ice cream

Lucas sighed and said "because i wasn't ready to get in to a relationship yet,i didnt want to fall for you and either hurt you or hurt me"

"Lucas It was just a date"Peyton said smiling

"I know but it could have become more then that and i couldn't risk that"Lucas said taking a bit

"So I heard about you and that girl Brooke Davis"Peyton said

"yea Brooke...Haley tell you about her?"

"yea...when she told me why it was a no"

"why do you care so much that it was a no?"Lucas asked with a smile because he wanted to hear her explanation

"Because you didn't know me at all and even if it was a date maybe you wouldn't have gained a lover but maybe a friendship that could have lasted forever"Peyton said looking down at the half eaten spoonful of ice cream

"and because..I don't Know"Peyton kept looking down

"no say it"Lucas said looking at Peyton's curly hair

"Because i knew you were hurt and i had the same thing happen to me and i wanted to help you to get over it..her"Peyton said looking up and meeting his eyes

"but you don't know me why would you want to help me"Lucas said still looking in her green eyes

"Haley's Best Friends with you right"Peyton asked

"yea she is"

"well every time i saw her i saw pain in her eyes...and then i found out about you and what happen to you...and i thought if i help you fix your heart maybe you could fix the pain in her eyes and maybe you could fix my broken Heart"Peyton said setting down her spoon

"see you were looking for a relationship and"Lucas got interrupted

"no i wasn't I was left by my boy friend after i told him I was Pregnant"Peyton said with a tear in her eyes and at that moment Lucas noticed the pain in her eyes even more than his own

"you have a Kid?"Lucas asked looking down

"nope not anymore i lost it in my 3rd month"Peyton said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"hey hey don't cry it's ok"Lucas said as he wiped the tears away

"I never told anyone that only my boy Friend and Haley"Peyton said

"I'm sorry you have your own problems"Peyton said pushing her hair back

"no it's ok i miss having someone to talk to"Lucas said putting the lid on the carton of ice cream

"what about Haley"

"I can talk to her it's just i don't want to call her when i do need to talk because of Nathan"

"what about him"Peyton said with a confused look on her face

"i don't want him to think that me and Haley are anything more than just Friends...I mean Yea me and Nathan are Brothers but me and Haley have been together for a really long time and I love her like my own family..and I don't want to ruin Nathan for her cause that would kill her."Lucas said lying down to place his head on a pillow

"i thought she was cheating on Nathan with you when she said she fell asleep here...thats how i found out about you..than she explained your situation and I felt stupid..yea Nathan maybe Jealous of you and hers relationship but who wouldn't cause i know i am i just met you and you seem like a real cool nice guy...Haley's lucky to have you..Nathan and Haley are an epic love story that everyone is watching Nathan loves Haley and i believe he can trust her and even you...it would be weird if you too got together anyway..."Peyton said while looking down at him

"wow your really good with words"Lucas said playing with a string that was connected to the pillow

"I'll tell you what I'll give you my number and when ever you need to talk just call me ok"Peyton grabbed his cell phone and put her number

"I think you just want to give me your number because you like me"Lucas said smiling

"ha really well i was trying to be nice but you know what ill delete it"Peyton said smiling

Lucas grabbed his phone "nope once the numbers in here its always in here"

Peyton tried to grab the phone,but then Lucas started to tickle her and the both we're laughing tickling each other messing around it was the first time for both of them to be this happy...Then it came to Peyton on top of Lucas they both stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes...Their lips were about to touch..what both of tham wanted to kiss and share a moment together that they both would remember but...a big tree fell and it made a transformer swung and hit the window near Lucas and Peyton...Lucas covered Peyton's head to protect her...Peyton was so scared and Lucas just held on to her so she would be safe...they heard fire trucks when the glass was all on the ground they both got up Peyton looked at his arm and saw a piece of glass

"Oh no"Peyton said and grabbed his arm

"Luke you have glass in there come on we have to go to the Firemen outside so we can get help ok"Peyton said as she ran to the kitchen to get a cloth to try to stop the bleeding.

"hey are you two ok"the firemen asked as he ran up to Peyton and Lucas

"no he has glass in his arm and it's bleeding bad"Peyton said as she lifted up the cloth so he could see

"how did he get glass in his arm"The guy asked as he brought them over to the fire truck were the First aid was held.

The transformer went through the window and broke glass which got stuck in his arm"Peyton said staring at the guy get the glass out with tweezers.

"ok there you go its going to bleed for a while and give you pain but it will be ok i think i got all the piece out you really should go to the hospital as soon as possible" the Firemen left to go help the others

"ok so do you want to go know i mean it might take a while but..."Peyton said to Lucas

"Peyton I'm fine really...I'm just tired"Lucas said

"ok then lets go to bed come on"Peyton said pulling on the arm that is not injured

Peyton Fell asleep in the pile of pillows but Lucas thought the floor was kind of hard so he picked her up and put her in his bed that was the only piece of furniture except for the couch that someone could at less sit slept on the floor near the fire...

THE NEXT DAY 

"Good morning sunshine"Haley said to Lucas as she ate a donut that she brought over for her and Lucas

"what are you doing here"Lucas said sleepy

"I'm here to get you up for the day Luke Duh"Haley said happy

"why are you sleeping on the floor anyway i thought you and Nathan put it together before the storm?"Haley said

"we did I didnt sleep there because..."Lucas said with his eyes still closed

"heyy Luke do you know where I put my clothes"Peyton asked as she walked out of the bedroom

"Peyton?OMG i didn't know you too were together or Oh My God you two had sex"Haley said then put he hand over her mouth

"no we didn't my car broke down last night and Luke let me stay here...did you tell her we had sex because i just met you don't you think it's early to be kidding about that..."Peyton said looking at Lucas

"ok I'm up"Lucas said get up off the floor

"Haley me and Peyton did not have sex...you happy now Peyton I told her"Lucas said

Peyton found her clothes that were just a little damp..she got dressed grabbed her cell phone and called a tow truck to come get her car.

"I'll talk to you later Haley"Peyton said giving her a hug

"And I'll call you later Luke thanks for everything and get that arm checked "Peyton gave him a hug

"I will Bye Peyton...anytime you need me just call"Lucas said with a big smile

"bye"

"bye"

"bye Peyton"Lucas said watching her get into the taxi that would bring her home

"You like her don't you"Haley asked

"I have to go shower"Lucas said and left the conversation


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's Halloween in two days...There is a party at TRIC that everyone is going to and because of Peyton Rooney will be preforming at the party...as for Peyton and Lucas they have talked once and only because Peyton pressed the wrong button on her phone and hit his number...well that was the excuse she used when she wanted to talk to him and maybe hang out with him but once she heard his voice she came up with the excuse.

Lucas was walking to go inside to the high school so he could see Haley before they both had to get to work...but was stopped by a face he hadn't seen in a while...Brooke

"what the hell are you doing here Brooke"Lucas said with a face that was so surprised he thought that she left town a long time ago and he wouldn't have to worry about seeing her every again

"I came to talk to you"Brooke said...she was wearing clothes from her clothing line that she started in high school clothes over bros she always looked pretty

"about what they way you left...or how about the Bitch that you are"Lucas said he was thinking in his head I just started to get over this girl

"no Lucas I came to talk to you about that Blonde haired bitch you call your girlfriend"Brooke said with a mean tone

"what are you talking about"Lucas said with a confused look

"A girl came up to me like month after we broke up and said that you think I'm a skanky Bitch and that you two were sleeping with each other and that she had no idea why I left you"Brooke said

"first off why is that any of your business who I sleep with or what I think of you..you left me remember I asked you to stay forever and you said no"Lucas said like he just wanted to leave but he was also thinking who would say that?

"so you think I'm a skanky bitch?"Brooke said looking at him

"I have to get to work I don't have time for this Brooke"Lucas said now looking at her

"Lucas,I have to talk to"Brooke said but then

Lucas said"no I don't want to know,goodbye Brooke"

Lucas walked in to the school heading for Haley's English class thinking

"who could have said that"Lucas said to himself

"said what"Haley said hearing what Lucas was saying to himself

"Haley hey"Lucas said hugging Haley

"said what Lucas"Haley said

"ok fine I'll tell you"

"I was talking to Brooke outside just now and she said some Blonde girl said that me and her were sleeping together and that I thought that she was a skanky bitch"Lucas said wanting to know who Haley thought it was

"well don't you think that she is a skanky bitch"Haley said smiling

"ha ha thats a different story"Lucas said smiling at the joke Haley just made

"well this is easy to figure out who did you sleep with Lucas?"Haley asked with her hands folded on her desk

"Thats the problem the last person I slept with was Brooke"Lucas said

"ok well how about"Haley said with a sudden face that popped into her head...Peyton

"you know who it is don't you"Lucas said wanting needing to know who it is

"no I don't I just remembered I had to do something at Lunch and I have to call Nathan to wake him up so he can bring something over"Haley said grabbing her phone

"oh ok then I have to go too bye Haley"Lucas said with a weird face

"yea bye"Haley said pressing send on her phone but she wasn't calling Nathan she was calling Peyton

"heyy Haley I was just going to call you I was thinking maybe after school you could com eto the studio and help me ask Mia to open for Rooney on Halloween

"sounds good anyways I have to ask you something"Haley said

"ok shoot"Peyton said... she has been really busy and has been running around to get ready for Halloween

"did you every talk to Brooke"Haley asked

"As in Lucas's Brooke"Peyton asked still working

"yea her did you?"Haley asked sitting at her desk

"no well yea I did the day that I first met Lucas the day of the storm I was leaving TRIC and I saw he she looked like the girl that you described so I went up to her"Peyton said typing an email to Rooney's manager to give them the details on what is going to happen

"well what did you say"Haley asked smiling in disbelief that Peyton would ever have the courage to say that to someone that she has no idea is

"I told her Lucas thinks she is a skanky bitch and that me and Lucas have sex every night"Peyton said not caring what she said

"oh my god it was you"Haley said laughing

"what are you talking about...how do you even know I never told you that

"because Brooke told Lucas what you said and Lucas is going crazy he wants to know who it was"Haley said smiling and laughing wishing she was there when Peyton told her

"what are you serious Lucas is going to kill me he is going to think I'm soo weird Oh My God what am I going to do"Peyton said now she stopped working so she could think

"No he won't"Haley said then hearing the bell to tell the students to go to homeroom

"yes he will"Peyton said putting her head on her desk

"shit Peyton I have to go classes are starting"Haley said then hung up the phone

"no Haley I need you"Peyton said looking at the phone seeing that Haley hung up already

"shit"Peyton said to herself

**SCHOOL DAY IS OVER **

"Haley"Lucas said yelling her name down the hall way

"Lucas hey I really have to go Peyton needs my help with Mia"Haley said carrying her bags full of books

"Peyton?"Lucas said

"yea I really have to go sorry"Haley said walking out to the parking lot and got into her silver 2004 Mazda 3

"peyton?"Lucas said again thinking

"It was her who said it to Brooke"Lucas said smiling he thought it was funny that she did Peyton didn't know Lucas and he she would do that and Luke knew it hurt Brooke...but most of all it was **Peyton **

* * *

**tell me what you think Brooke has to tell Lucas and tell me what you would like to happen next :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Haley"Peyton yelled running to the short hair brunette carrying bags and hugged her...both of them fell on to the ground because of course Peyton slipped just before she hugged Haley

Haley Laughing said"Help me up"

"Oh God I'm sorry Haley"Peyton said standing up and grabbing both of Haley's hands helping her up

"It's ok"Haley said fixing her outfit

"I'm so glad your here I'm so stressed out I need your help"Peyton said grabbing Haley's bags and bringing them to her desk

"ok I'm here what is there too do"Haley said sitting down on the chair in front of Peyton's desk

"ok soo I don't have a didn't receive the check that I sent to them like 3 days ago,I still haven't told Mia she is opening for Rooney,and if Luke finds out that I said that it's going to be bad"Peyton said looking at Haley hoping she will solve everything in two minutes like she always does

"we will go shopping for a costume once we call the FedEx and see where the check is,Mia will be thrilled maybe a little freaked out but will get over it,and maybe Lucas will think it's sexy that you said it...and why does it matter what Lucas thinks you guys haven't talked in weeks"Haley said taking out the phone book looking for the phone number to FedEx

"wow...I knew you could help...and it matters to me what he thinks"Peyton said pressing send on her phone so she could call Mia

"hello..Peyton?"Mia's voice said on the other line

"yea heyy Mia I have to ask you something and you have to do it or else I'm screwed"Peyton said looking in the corner of the room

"ok what is it"Mia said kinda scared of what Peyton is going to say

"ok soo Rooney is playing on Halloween and your the opening act"Peyton said squeezing her eyes shut scared of what Mia was going to say

"Peyton I can't it's tomorrow that only leaves me tonight to practice and I can't the band won't be ready it can't be done"Mia said sitting down on a bench in front of the high school

"Mia you can do it you'll use the house band,you don't need to practice and today is Thursday so It's not like you have school the next day and If your scared of what people are going to say it's only going to be nice comments I would have not signed you if you sucked balls ok please do it for me,Haley,and do it for you...

"Ok fine but I'm coming in to the studio to practice"Mia said getting up from the bench and walking to her beat up car

"ok but me and Haley won't be here we have to go get costumes for the party"Peyton said relived that she is going to do it

"Ok I'm on my way Bye"Mia said pressing end and putting her phone in her purse

"No I need you to find my god damn check you ass hole"Haley yelled into the phone

Peyton smiled at Haley

"thank you...now was that so hard"Haley said closing the phone

"so what happened"Peyton asked Haley

"they have it and it is on it's way to Rooney's manager as we speak"Haley said pushing her hair back

"good thanks"Peyton said putting her phone in her purse and sending Rooney another Email

"what about Mia"Haley said looking at Peyton

"she is going to do it...But she is on her way now so we should go to the costume store now"Peyton said pressing send and turning off the computer

"ok then lets go"Haley said grabbing her stuff and heading for the door

"ok can I ride with you" Peyton asked

"yea"Haley said

The two girls walked down the entrance stairs to TRIC and got into Haley's car

**AT THE COSTUME STORE **

"heyy Haley check out this costume"Peyton said grabbing the picture of the costume

"oh my god it's a condom suit"Haley said laughing

"how gay is it that they have a salt and pepper for couples"Haley said showing Peyton the picture

"shut up you know you only think it's gay because Nathan said No to the idea"Peyton said hitting Haley's hip with hers'

"whatever"Haley said rolling her eyes

"You should so be this"Peyton said looking at the costume

It was a big white dress that Cinderella wore in the movie but it had lace,pearls,and was beautiful and it screamed HALEY...Peyton looked at the price tag that read 75.00

"wow Haley try this on"Peyton said grabbing the costume and handing it to her

"ok fine I will"Haley said walking into a curtain and pulling it shut so she could try it on

Haley walked out and looked beautiful like a Princess...

"so are you going to get it"Peyton said to Haley

"hell yes I love it"Haley said going behind the curtain to change

"great"Peyton said looking at the other costumes and finding a Batman costume

"hey you should get this for Nathan...Does he have a costume?"Peyton asked turning to face Haley who had just come out from behind the curtain

"your right I should cause I don't think he does"Haley said grabbing the costume size for her Husband Nathan

"and he will look so sexy in it too"Haley said imagining Nathan in it

"oh my god stop"Peyton laughed and hit Haley on the shoulder

"so what am I going to be"Peyton said looking around

"how about this"Haley said handing it to Peyton

Peyton read aloud the big bold letters that said"Sexy dead cheerleader"

"how can you be sexy and dead at the same time"Peyton said looking at Haley

"duh because your a cheerleader"Haley said doing spirit fingers

"whatever it will do"Peyton said heading to the check out

**NALEY HOUSE **

"hey Nathan I'm home"Haley said walking though the door and putting her stuff on the floor

"Hello my love"Nathan said walking up to her and taking her into his arms

"well hello"Haley said Kissing him passionately on the lips

"look what I got"Haley said pushing Nathan away and pulling the costumes

"oh god"Nathan said grabbing on to the Batman suit

"what I think it's hot"Haley said following Nathan into the Kitchen

"thanks I didn't have a costume and this will be perfect"Nathan said giving Haley a peck on the forehead

"yea now that I think it's hot"Haley said

"well yea"Nathan said putting it on the table

"now go put it on so I can take it off"Haley said pulling Nathan back so their bodies can touch

"sounds good but then it will take to long"Nathan said lifting Haley up and carrying Haley up to their bedroom

"Nathan"Haley said laughing as he put her on the bed

**BACK AT TRIC**

Peyton was the only one there Mia was long gone and she was putting up decorations and getting the music all ready the last time Peyton looked at her watch it was 1:30 AM but that was about 20 minutes ago...

Lucas walked up the stairs to TRIC he couldn't sleep so he went out for a ride but was stopped by the lights and the red comet at TRIC..He heard music coming from the bar that was closed tonight because of the Halloween party happening the next night...He walked in on Peyton trying to hang a poster of Rooney on a ladder but the right corner was to far and she slipped and fell...

"Peyton"Lucas ran to see if she was ok

"Lucas what are you doing here"Peyton said grabbing her ankle

"I couldn't sleep...anyways are you alright that was a high jump"Lucas said kneeling down to look in her eyes

Lucas picked her up and put her on a near by couch "I'll get ice"Lucas said putting her down and getting ice from behind the bar

"It's really late don't you have school tomorrow"Peyton said looking at her ankle

"I'm not five I can get up and besides I couldn't sleep so it just sounded better to be here with you then pretending to be asleep"Lucas said smiling and putting the ice on her ankle

"so you admit you came to see me"Peyton said looking at Lucas

"so what if I did"Lucas said looking at Peyton

"I have so much to do and I think my ankle will be fine...so I should get back but you are welcome to stay"Peyton said getting up "ouch"Peyton whispered

"sit down it looks great in here"Lucas said smiling

"really I'm fine I just have to put this up and then it will be perfect..."Peyton said turning around

"why?don't you want to have hot hot sex with me on this couch I mean thats what you told Brooke isn't it"Lucas said sitting back in the couch smiling

"wow this is really embarrassing"Peyton said turning around

"why would you say that we didn't even know each other we still kinda don't"Lucas said motioning Peyton to sit down

"I said it because of Haley she said that you were hurt and she said she hated her and for once I wanted a cheater to get hurt back"Peyton answered

"have you dated a cheater?"Lucas asked looking at Peyton

" was the father of my baby that I found out that I was Pregnant and then he told me that he was sleeping with my best friend and that they wanted to get married three months later I lost the baby,Jake,and my only best friend...then I moved here went to a school near by and meet Haley and Nathan they were my family and friends."Peyton said looking into Lucas's eyes

"I'm sorry"Lucas said moving a piece of Peyton's hair behind her ear

"It's fine...I'm really sorry I said that I just wanted to hurt her feelings...But I just made things worst"Peyton said

"well you hurt her alright"Lucas said smiling

"well doesn't she deserve it"Peyton said looking at Lucas for an answer

"Peyton just because she hurt me doesn't mean that you can go to her level and lie"Lucas answered Peyton said looking at her

"yea whatever forget that bullshit and hurt the bitch"Peyton said getting up

"ok ok calm down"Lucas said laughing

"look lets never talk about her ever again ok"Lucas said putting his hands in hers

"alright"Peyton said with a smirk on her face

Peyton's Ipod was on and a song by Dashboard Confessional called Stolen...Lucas heard the song and said

"you want to dance?"Lucas said smiling

"yes I Do"Peyton said bringing Lucas to the dance floor

Lucas drew peyton close to his body she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped them around her waist...

"I would have never thought that Lucas Scott is a good dancer"Peyton said smiling while looking in his big blue eyes

"Peyton?"Lucas said

"yea?"Peyton whispered

"will you be my date tomorrow at the Halloween Party"Lucas said softly

"yea"Peyton said with her head on his shoulder they were still close and still dancing

the song ended but neither Peyton or Lucas moved they just stayed there close and danced for 3 more songs...Lucas lied down on the couch when Peyton went into her office to grab something...Peyton walked out to see that Lucas was passed out...so she got a blanket from the studio that her and Haley use when it gets cold...she wrapped it around her and then she laid down next to Lucas on the couch..he woke up but he just moved over so she could get room he took some covers and let Peyton put her head on his chest so she could sleep better...he put his arm around her and fell right back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lucas?"Haley said shaking his arm that was around Peyton

"Haley?what are you doing here"Lucas said looking up at her

"well I came to see Peyton before school...which you have to be at to remember your job"Haley said going to the bar to get coffee

"shit I have to go"Lucas said moving Peyton's head on to a pillow and kissing her forehead

"Bye I'll see you at school and then you can tell me what happened last night"Haley said kissing Luke on the cheek

"ok bye Hals."Lucas said leaving TRIC

"Haley?"Peyton said rolling over on the couch

"yea hey whats up"Haley said bring her coffee

"where is Lucas is he ok"Peyton said moving her hair out of her face

"he is fine he just went to work..."Haley said sipping her coffee

"oh"Peyton said sitting up to drink

"so what the hel.."Haley was interrupted by Mia

"I'll tell you later...Mia you have school"Peyton said to Haley then turned to Mia

"I Know I just had last minute things I'm leaving once I find out who the hottie was that you were sleeping with"Mia said sitting next to Haley on the couch

"It's Lucas their good friends"Haley said

"Friends with Benefits?"Mia asked Peyton

"no! we are going to see how our date tonight goes"Peyton said getting up off the couch

"Date?"Haley exaggerated

"yes Haley a date"Peyton said putting her hair up

"this is so great"Haley said happily

"well tell me later I have work"Haley said kissing Peyton on the cheek goodbye

"yea I have School"Mia said getting up and hugged Peyton goodbye

"bye"Peyton said to the only two girls that matter in her life

"shower"Peyton said aloud to herself

**SCHOOL**

"ok team line up for full court sprints"Lucas ordered to the team

"Lucas I mean Mr.Scott can I talk to you"Haley said

"yea can you come here"Lucas asked

Haley walked up to him...Lucas was watching the team run back and froth...The two sat on the bench

"I know that this is a bad time but it's my break and I wanted to talk to you about Peyton"Haley said watching Lucas write stuff on a clip board

"yea what about her"Lucas was still writing

"don't play stupid I know about the date Mr...I wake in to TRIC and you too are full on spooning...and know she is telling Brooke that you too are sleeping with each other."Haley said to Lucas

"ok we are not having sex we didn't even Kiss...and last night I couldn't sleep so I went on a drive saw that the lights were on so I went to see her we danced and then we fell asleep on the couch."Lucas said still writing

"ok I just want you to be "

"careful"Lucas said to finish Haley's sentence

"yea"Haley said

"I will now I have work"Lucas said finally looking at Haley

"well I'll see you a TRIC tonight"Haley said and making sure no students were looking gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I Love you Luke"Haley said and got up

"I Love you too Haley James Scott"Lucas said back

**6:30 TRIC**

Peyton looked in the mirror in her office and fixed her hair then Haley and Nathan walked in

"Haley your pretty"Peyton said hugging her

"heyy Batman...Your right Haley he is hot in the costume"Peyton said laughing

"shut up "Haley said lightly hitting Peyton

"dead cheerleader?yep that is definitely Peyton "Nathan said hugging her

"hey guys"Mia said walking in

"wow vampire I like it"Peyton said giving her a hug

"Mia you go on in half hour are you ready"Peyton asked

"yea I am"Mia said

"I'm going to practice just a little bit more ok"Mia said walking to the studio door

"ok see you soon"Peyton said

"lets go to the bar"Haley said to the two people in front of her

"sounds good"Nathan said

**OUTSIDE OF TRIC **

"Prince Charming?"Brooke asked as she tapped Lucas on the back

Lucas turned around and said "French maid wow no surprise their Brooke"

"I have to tell you something"Brooke said looking Lucas died in the eye

"what Brooke what could it be that you need to tell me"Lucas said rolling his eyes

"I'm..."Brooke said still looking in his eyes

"say it Brooke"Lucas demaned

"I'm Pregnant"Brooke said

"what?Do you mean your pregnant?"Lucas became Pail

"Don't worry it's not yours It's Nathan's"Brooke said smiling

"What the fuck did you just say"Lucas said

"I'm Pregnant with Nathan's Baby"Brooke said walking away from Lucas and up the stairs to TRIC

**B****AR INSIDE OF TRIC 6:45**

Lucas's face became hot and red

"Lucas heyy you look good in that Prince outfit it suits you"Peyton Said hugging him

"Where is Nathan!?"Lucas said madly

"He is over there with Haley why?"Peyton said pointing to the other side of the bar...Lucas walked away

"Lucas where are you going"Peyton said fallowing close behind him

Lucas tapped Nathan on the back

Nathan turned around and said"Heyy man whats up"

"I don't Know why don't you tell me"Lucas said Punching Nathan in the face sending him to the ground

"LUCAS!"Haley and Peyton yelled running to Nathan

"I'll kill him you son of a bitch"Lucas yelled

"I'll get him Haley"Peyton said

"Joey take him to my office please"Peyton yelled to the bodyguard

"thanks"Peyton said to Joey as he grabbed Lucas and locked him into the office

"can i get ice please"Peyton asked the bartender

"here Haley"Peyton handed her ice

"thanks...Peyton we have to move him"Haley said

"ok help him up and bring him to the couch put the ice on his face..Joey help"Peyton said taking order of the situation

"I have to go get Mia to go on stage then I'm going to talk to Lucas"Peyton said walking away from Haley and Nathan

"Mia your on"Peyton said as she walked into the studio

**STAGE 7:00**

"Everyone Welcome to TRIC"S Halloween Bash Please Join Me In Welcoming Mia and Rooney."Peyton said into the microphone and clapping

"good luck"Peyton whispered in Mia's ear as Peyton got off the stage

"thanks"Mia answered back

**PEYTON'S OFFICE **

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"Peyton said angry as she slammed the door to talk to Lucas

"he is a Bastard you should have let me kill him"Lucas said loudly

"why what the hell could he have done to get you so mad"Peyton answered

"He is a bad guy Peyton and your stupid not to see it "Lucas yelled

"what did I do"Peyton said

"you had me carried off him you should just mind your own damn business I mean you already have enough damn drama"Lucas said in a mean tone

"your an ass"Peyton said and turned around to walk out

"Peyton wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it"Lucas said walking up to her

"I just wanted to help you gave no reason to hit him you just did so i had you carried out so I could talk to you if we are going to try to build anything here it should have good conversation ...ok Luke?"Peyton said looking him in the eye

"look I'm really sorry I know that you just wanted to help"Lucas said pulling her into his arms

"so what did he do"Peyton whispered into his ear

"he is the father to Brooke's baby"Lucas whispered back

Peyton moved out of his hands and walked out of the door

"Peyton?"Lucas said walking behind her

"Peyton"Lucas said again

Peyton walked up to Nathan and slapped him in the face and said "your a pig...Haley get away from him"

"what the hell is going on"Haley said to Peyton and Lucas

"Haley Nathan needs to tell you something"Peyton said while standing next to Lucas

"what?what does he need to tell me"Haley asked worried

"Nathan tell her"Peyton said

"what are you talking about Peyton are you drunk or something"Nathan said trying to figure it out

"tell her that your Brooke's babies father"Peyton said in a pissed off tone

"what"Haley said with a tear streaming down her face

"what the Fuck are you taking about"Nathan said looking dumbfound

Haley walked up to Nathan and slapped him so hard the whole bar heard it...she walked up too Brooke and Punched her so hard she hit the floor..."you bitch"Haley screamed..Peyton ran over to get Haley but got hit by Brooke

"oh no this Bitch did not just hit me"Peyton yelled

Peyton slapped her Haley shoved her up against the wall ...Lucas rammed Nathan into the couch...Peyton pulled her hair...Haley slapped...Brooke punched..Lucas Suckered punched Nathan...Nathan kicked and punched...the bodyguards grabbed the five people and threw them all into the office...Lucas came over to Haley and hugged her Peyton stood their with Nathan and Brooke

"Who could you have done this to me I Love You Nathan"Haley yelled as she started to hit him

"Haley stop"Nathan said grabbing her "I Love you only you I never Cheated"

"yes you did"Haley said trying to get out of Nathan's grip

"Let go of her"Peyton said grabbing Haley

"you know what Haley I can't do this I say I Love you your suppose to trust me why in hell would I sleep with Brooke"Nathan said

"I don't know why would you"Haley said with tears

"come here Haley"Lucas said bringing Haley close to hug her

"Watch out Peyton it seems to me that Haley is in competition for Lucas's Heart"Nathan said

"Shut the hell up"Lucas Said

"no really i mean what best friends dress up as Prince Charming and Cinderella"Brooke said form the chair she was sitting on

"how about you shut your skanky ass mouth up"Peyton said smiling in a bitchy way

"brooke this has gone to far tell them we never had sex"Nathan said turning to her

"I would but then that would be a lie cause it's yours"Brooke said smiling


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Brooke"Nathan said

"what"Brooke said still smiling

"I'm leaving I don't have to take this shit"Haley said standing up

"no Haley you stay I'll leave"Nathan said headed for the door

"Haley is going to stay with me"Peyton said to Nathan

Peyton Turned to Brooke "you can get the hell out too"

"whatever"Brooke said following Nathan

Peyton turned to Haley and said "whatever"

Haley and Lucas laughed at Peyton

"wow long night"Peyton said

"tell me about it"Haley said yawning

"Hals here take this Blanket and lay down on the couch me and Peyton are going to go to see Rooney we will wake you up when it's time to go ok"Lucas said handing Haley the Blanket Peyton and he used that night on the couch

"ok"Haley said laying down on the couch

Lucas and Peyton moved though the crowd to see Rooney they go the last bit of Mia's last song Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and interlocked it with his

when it was over with Lucas and Peyton headed for her office hand and hand..

"Haley?"Peyton said softly

"It's alright I'll carry her to the car"Lucas said walking over to Peyton and her

"umm heyy is it ok if I get a ride from you cause I got a ride from Mia and she left"Peyton asked

"of coarse I'll give you a ride...I'm just going to need help with this dress sure Peyton took off the bottom part because Haley had worn shorts underneath the dress

"wow thats easy"Lucas smiled

Peyton smiled back at him

"hey I know that this is going to be weird but can you get my keys they are in my back pocket"Lucas said holding Haley

"sure"Peyton said getting the keys from his back pocket

"you can just press the unlock button"Lucas said

"ok"peyton said opening the door

Lucas put Haley in the back to sleep and Peyton sat in the front

"nice car"Peyton said looking around

"thanks"Lucas said getting in to the driver seat

**PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"I can't believe I'm going into Peyton Sawyer's house"Lucas said opening the door for her

"I know"

"look I'll get Haley you just get the door"Lucas said lifting up Haley

"ok"Peyton said running to the door

"here we are"Peyton said opening the door for Lucas and Haley

"where should I put her?"Lucas asked

"In the guest room please"Peyton said pointing to the black door left

"ok"Lucas said opening the door handle to the room

The room was painted blue,it has a queen size bed with a fluffy white comforter,blue sheets,dark wood floor,two nightstands with lamps on each one,and on one of them there was a phone and in the corner of the room there was a dresser with a T.V.

Lucas put Haley down and said "It's a nice room Peyton"

"Thanks"Peyton said from the doorway

"come here"Peyton whispered to Lucas

Lucas shut the door and went to the living room where Peyton was..."what"Lucas said looking at a smiling Peyton...Peyton moved into his arms and said "do you want some Oreos with milk?"

"yes I would love some but is it ok if I go get a change of clothes from my car"Lucas asked

"yea sure"Peyton said then walked into the black door to the right

Lucas grabbed His clothes and went back inside

"Peyton?"Lucas called out her name

he saw her go into that room so he went in their and he found her...naked

"peyton?"Lucas said in shock

"OH MY GOSH"Peyton yelled grabbing a towel

"I'll be out here"Lucas said with a red face

"Lucas what happened"Haley asked coming out of the room

"nothing"Lucas said

"you saw her naked didn't you?"Haley said

"yea"Luke said

"didn't you hear the water running"Haley said hitting Lucas on the shoulder

"I was outside in my car"Lucas said smirking

"Ahh Gross"Haley said in a discussed face

"I'm going back to bed"Haley said standing up and headed for the door

"wait can I change"Lucas asked Haley

"sure just fast"Haley said sitting down

"Haley"Peyton said

"I thought you were asleep"Peyton said

"I was I am I just heard you scream"Haley said putting her hands on her face

"oh I'm Sorry"Peyton said in embarrassment

"It's ok"Haley said standing up

"Haley the bed room is all yours"Lucas said coming out of the room

"ok goodnight"Haley said walking into the bedroom and shutting the door

"Peyton,I am So Sorry I didn't mean to do that"Lucas said sitting down at the table

"It's ok"Peyton said bringing the cookies and milk to the table

"thanks"Lucas said eating a cookie

"your welcome"Peyton said smiling

"you know what Peyton you would look so pretty with a milk mustache"Lucas laughed

"shut up"Peyton said hitting him on the shoulder

"no I'm serious"Lucas said teasingly smiling

"you know I wouldn't talk you have one right now"Peyton said eating a cookie

"no I don't"Lucas said whipping his face

"is it still there"Lucas said smiling

"yes it is"Peyton said laughing so hard

"can you get it off for me"Lucas asked and as soon as he did tension filled the air

Peyton looked at Lucas's eyes then his lips...not knowing what to do but knowing what she wanted to do

Peyton moved closer to him...Lucas touched her chin and moved it near his...It was the first time they kissed!!

Peyton stood up with Lucas holding her body close she sat on his lap still staring their first kiss...Lucas moved his hands to the back of her head

Now they both stood up and they moved to the entrance of Peyton's bedroom ..they burst threw the door and fell on the bed..Lucas's tongue pressing against her lips wanting entrance to her mouth...he was on top Peyton was unbuttoning his shirt still kissing Lucas finally gained entrance and smoothly slid his wet tongue in moving his hands up her shirt ..Peyton took his shirt and threw it Lucas pulled up on Peyton's shirt once off he kissed her again and again..moved to her neck Lucas pulling on her pants...Peyton moving to the top kissing him on the neck pulling down his sweat pants...till Peyton got up off the bed and grabbed her shirt

"wow"Peyton said amazed

"whats wrong did I hurt you or do something wrong"Lucas said pulling up his pants

"God no you were great"Peyton said touching his bare skin

"I just want to wait make it special I don't want to sleep with you and end up losing you"Peyton said standing on her tippy toes just so she could look him in the eyes

"ok thats fine"Lucas said kissing her

"do you still want to stay the night"Peyton asked


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas stood there looking in the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.He was watching her lips move but zoned out on what Peyton had just asked him,He didn't hear a thing he just saw her.And then he smiled

"Lucas hello"Peyton said smiling and waving her hand in his face back and forth

"oh sorry peyton what were you saying"Lucas said coming back in to the world

"well you stay the night?I mean it is really late and I would love it if you would stay here with me"Peyton said moving her fingers threw her mangled hair

"umm I would love to but I can't"Lucas said placing his hand under neath her chin

"what why I mean you slept with me last night"Peyton heard what she had just said and giggled a little

"wow I did"Lucas said smiling and laughing

"I didn't mean it that way you pervert"Peyton said hitting Lucas with the back of her hand on his shoulder

"I Know I just thought it was funny"Lucas said still smiling

"ok grow up...please Luke stay"Peyton said giving him her puppy eyes

"Peyton stop why don't you grow up with the puppy eyes I mean come on it doesn't work"Lucas said kissing her on the forehead and going to grab his shirt

"ok then maybe you'll stay if we do this all night"Peyton said getting up from the bed and grabbing Lucas's chin to pull him in for a kiss

"mmm Peyton stop that is not fair I think I should leave so we can make the next time we see each other so great"Lucas mumbled as Peyton nibbled on his bottom lip

"Lucas every time we see each other it's special"Peyton said wrapping her arms around his neck

"I know but I got to go"Lucas said and with a kiss to the forehead he was gone

Peyton sat on her bed and thought what is with that boy...why was he in such a hurry

**THE NEXT DAY**

"good morning Peyton"Haley said scooping up the pancake with a black plastic spatula and placing them on a plate for Peyton...Haley was all ways a morning person

"It is so early"Peyton said pushing her hair in a messy bun

"Peyton it's 10:30"Haley said handing Peyton the bottle of Mrs.Butter-worths syrup

"thats my point"Peyton said with a smirk

"so how was last night is Lucas still sleeping"Haley said smiling and she nudged Peyton with her shoulder like when people know what they are talking about but can't say it

"He left at like 1"Peyton said stuffing her face with pancake

"what why I thought that you guys well you know"Haley said while pouring milk in two glass cups

"no we never did I mean last night we all most did but I kinda freaked out"Peyton said scratching her neck

"you what"Haley sounded surprised

"well half way between us ripping our clothes off I said I wanted to wait to make it special"Peyton said taking a sip of the glass of milk Haley gave to her

"ok so then what did he do"Haley said sitting down next to Peyton with pancakes in front of her

"he said ok but then I asked him to stay the night and he said no and ran out"Peyton said looking at Haley waiting for her to put her two cence in like she did for everything

"ok well I think he just wanted to go home I mean you would have been the first girl sense Brooke...and you said you wanted to wait to make it special so he had to think about if he wants to do this again"Haley said as she cut off a piece of pancake and placing it in her mouth

"wow do you like know everything"Peyton said finishing the last bit of pancake on her plate

"no I just know Lucas"Haley said smiling and pulling the fork away from her mouth

Peyton stood up and placed the dishes in the dishwasher and said "thanks Haley for everything..I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for work"

"your welcome and thanks for letting me stay here"Haley said looking at Peyton"wait Peyton it's Saturday"

"yea so I still have to work"Peyton said sliding across the wood floor near her room in the white tub socks

"no you don't..lets go shopping"Haley said smiling hoping that her best friend will agree

"ok sounds good I just have to call Mia and take a shower"Peyton said looking up from the floor and into Haley's face

"ok"Haley said getting up and putting the rest of her pancakes down the disposal

The doorbell rings as Peyton is grabbing her doorknob

"Ill get it you go call Mia"Haley said closing the dishwasher

"ok thanks"Peyton said as she disappeared behind a big black door

**THE FRONT DOOR **

"hello"Haley said as she opened the door not knowing who it was

"Haley"Nathan's voice said

"Haley looked up once she heard the voice

"what the Hell are you doing here"Haley said pushing him outside so she could close the door

"Haley I need to talk to you"Nathan said walking down the steps that lead to Peyton's front door

"yea well I don't want to talk to you"Haley said as she looked at him with her arms closed

"Haley please just give me Five minutes"Nathan said with they face that he has when he is trying to prove himself

"no"Haley said turning around and headed for the steps to the house

"wait"Nathan said

**LUCAS'S HOUSE**

Lucas was wearing a towel around his waist and another one around his neck as he walked into his bedroom he heard his ring tone he say the number and he didn't recognize it but he answered it anyway

"hello"Lucas asked as he pressed 5

"Lucas what have you been up too"Brooke asked from the other line

"Brooke why the hell are you calling my phone"Lucas said mad

"because you never called me I mean you are jealous about me and Nathan aren't you"Brooke said

"why would I what you and Nathan did was wrong not only did you hurt me but you hurt Haley, Brooke"Lucas said in an aggravated tone

"me and Nathan never slept together you dumb ass I said it so I could make you Jealous"Brooke yelled into the phone

"Brooke I'm sick of your bullshit stop Fucking lying"Lucas said about to hang up but was stopped by Brooke

"Lucas wait just listen"Brooke said

"what why should I"Lucas jolted back

"Because this is true"Brooke said back

"fine go ahead"Lucas said not knowing what it was

"you believed me over your own Brother and I was lying but you didn't care..and that means you still trust me and if there is trust then there are feelings"Brooke said softly in the phone

"you left me"Lucas said back and quickly hung up the phone

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and thought was Brooke right did I still love her I mean it was only a few mouths...I still trust her even when she lied and I knew it was I just Trusted her...Lucas was deep in thought about Brooke did he still love her or was he just reading way to much in to it...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"what Nathan what do you want"Haley yelled back at him

"how can you trust her over me I mean she did lie to Lucas and she lied about this too but you and Lucas and Peyton all believed her over me"Nathan yelled back

"Nathan I trust you and I love you It's just when someone tells me something I have to take it in to consideration"Haley said standing on the highest step with her eyes red from trying to hold the tears back

"Haley I love you and if someone told me that they got you pregnant I would ask you and if it was no I would believe you not push you away cause thats not the girl I married I married the girl who trust me and loves me but you say you do but maybe your using this as coverage to push me away..Haley I truly love you but if you can't trust me then I want a divorce cause I can not be married to a girl that doesn't have trust for me"Nathan said Looking Haley straight in the eye

"Nathan I'll give you the divorce"Haley said turning around to head into the house with tears running down her face

"Great Haley"Nathan yelled crying his beloved Haley was leaving him over a lie or did he do more what was it maybe Haley loves somebody else

Haley shut the door and fell to the floor crying her heart out

**PEYTON'S ROOM**

Peyton walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom she had her ipod in but she could still hear her cell phone ring she pressed the volume button down and looked at the phone id and in big letters it said** LUCAS'S CELL **

"hello hot stuff"Peyton said into the phone

"hey Peyton"Lucas said not in his normal everyday voice...Lucas had changed into a tee shirt and some jeans..Peyton was in a bath robe that she had bought at Bath and body works with a matching pair of slippers and when she did her make-up and hair thats what she would wear

"whats up is everything ok"Peyton asked maybe I scared him off because of last night peyton thought to herself

"not really but anyway Peyton you have to tell Haley that Brooke Lied she admitted it to me and I called her doctor just to make sure and it's true Nathan did nothing wrong just like we should have know"Lucas said into the phone as he rubbed his head

"what when did this happen"Peyton said turning away from the big mirror in her bathroom

"Brooke just called me and asked if I was Jealous of it and I said hell no so she said she did it to see if I still trusted her and guess what I do"Lucas said but then looked up not knowing what Peyton was going to say about the last statement

"you trust her Lucas?...what are you stupid she lied about not having an other guy now she almost broke Haley and Nathan up "Peyton said upset

"Peyton look I'm really confused right now and I just think I need to think everything..."Lucas was interrupted by Peyton

"to think things though right to see if you like me or love Brooke the girl that cheated and turned down your proposal...wow Lucas that is a hard decision"Peyton said felling her eyes swell up with tears

"Peyton I..."Lucas again interrupted by Peyton

"don't bother Lucas I heard this all before...just do me a favor and don't call ever again"Peyton said hanging up the phone and then hearing someone crying from the Living room

Peyton opened her door and peeked her head out and saw Haley with her head down and her crying

"Haley what happened come here"Peyton said whipping her own tears away and running to her Best Friend and sat down next to her and wrapping her arms around her

"It's over Peyton"Haley said between cries

"what no with Nathan"Peyton asked still holding her best friend to comfort her

"yes we are getting a divorce"Haley said barely able to say the words

"Haley I just got a call from Lucas he talked to Brooke and she confessed it was all a lie Luke even called her doctor she did it to see if Lucas still trusted her and apparently he still does"Peyton said moving away to look at Haley's face

"I know that it was all a lie thats not why I want a divorce"Haley said trying to stop crying

"then Haley what the hell do you just not love him or is it"Peyton asked but then got interrupted by Haley

"last night before the party I took a test to see if I was pregnant and the test was positive so I used Brooke's rumor as an excuse to get a divorce"Haley said whipping the tear from her eye

"Haley that is so great I just don't know how that could have ended your marriage"Peyton said filled with mixed emotions some hurt,happiness,anger,confusion,and most of all sadness.

"me and Nathan talked about kids but he said he wanted to go on some big basketball tour that could help his career so much and a kid could just change it...I don't want to tell Nathan I'm pregnant I don't want to be the reason to take that from him"Haley said

"Haley you have to tell him thats his kid and I'm sure that Nathan is upset I mean he loves you so much and he is going to love that baby too...Basketball is very important but I'm sure that he can still do it with a kid...I just don't think he could do it with out you Haley cause your more important to him then the game"Peyton said whipping a tear form Haley's eyes

"I'm just scared Peyton what if he doesn't want this baby what if he doesn't love me anymore..cause I can't do this alone"Haley said leaning her head against the door

"Haley I promise you this ok if Nathan doesn't want you or the baby I will help you...you and the baby can live here with me I'll help raise it ok...he might not have a dad but he could have a really cool aunt"Peyton said whipping a tear and smiling a little

"you swear because if I come back and you change your mind I will kill myself"Haley said smirking

"I swear on my life..Haley your my best friend and so far I like having you here I'm not so lonely"Peyton said hugging Haley

"thank you Peyton"Haley said hugging Peyton back

Peyton got up off the floor and helped Haley up off the floor

"now go talk to him ok I have to go get ready for the day...unless you want me to go with you to tell Nathan"Peyton said putting one hand on her shoulder

"no I have to do this on my own but thanks"Haley hugged Peyton and went to the guest room to get dressed

**NALEY HOUSE**

Nathan was on the bed that him and Haley shared...He was in deep thought about what he could have done or what happened...he heard the door bell and sat up ..."Haley"He whispered to himself

Nathan went to the door and unlocked it to opened it

"hi"Haley said standing there in dark jeans and a pretty short sleeved orange V-neck shirt

"why did you ring the door bell this is your house too Haley"Nathan said looking at her and thinking to himself Haley looks so beautiful right now

"I know that it's just I didn't know if you were home and I forgot my key at TRIC it fell out of my pocket when I fell asleep on the couch"Haley explained

"oh...come in"Nathan said moving away from the door leaving it open as he walked towards the living room

Haley shut the door and went in to the living room

"Nathan we need to talk"Haley said sitting down on the couch

Nathan walked over to the other couch that was near the one Haley was on

"go ahead what else do you need to say Haley because to me are last talk was perfectly clear you don't trust me I mean you love me and all that other shit but trust it's just not there...I did nothing to break that trust it's just no there"Nathan said in a cocky tone

"Nathan I..I am"Haley said playing with her fingers

"no Haley I will go though a divorce but only if thats what you want cause I don't want it I love you so much that I have no fucking idea why you don't feel the same"Nathan said interrupting Haley

"Nathan would you please shut up and let me say something"Haley yelled

"what"Nathan said wishing Haley would just let him talk

"I...I...I'm..pregnant"Haley said looking at the floor

Nathan sat there having a blank face and there was nothing in his head...a minute ago his had so many ideas to say to Haley and they just left he had nothing he said nothing and did nothing

"Nathan"Haley said waving her hand in fount of his face to get his attention

"is it mine"Nathan asked finally looking at Haley

"what the hell is that suppose to mean is it mine of coarse it is"Haley said angrily

"well you wanted a divorce so I just thought that it was someone else's"Nathan said surprised

"yea well you thought wrong"Haley said standing up and walking towards the front door


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**PEYTON'S OFFICE**

Peyton was sitting at her desk her hands holding her face she was staring into space...she was in dark skinny jeans,Black leather boats that came up to just below the knee...with a red Cami...she was thinking about Lucas she wish it turned out like she planned...maybe I should go talk to him Peyton thought...she grabbed her coat and her car keys

**LUCAS'S HOUSE**

"Lucas open up"Brooke yelled as she knocked on the door

"what are you doing her"Lucas asked her as he opened the door

"I came to talk"Brooke said as she walked though the door

Lucas smelled Brooke's breathe and her clothes they smelled liquor

"are you drunk"Lucas asked as Brooke sat on his couch

"yea so what if I am"Brooke said

"it's 3 in the afternoon"Lucas said keeping his distance from Brooke

"I needed to see what you were thinking after our little chat I mean the one where you still trust me"Brooke said smiling

"yea until I talked to Peyton and she basically smacked me in the face when I told her"Lucas said still keeping his distance

"oh whatever who cares what she thinks she"Brooke said getting up off the couch

"I do she means alot to mean Brooke"Lucas said

"But I mean alot to you too"Brooke said leaving the living room and heading toward Luke's bedroom

"where are you going Brooke"Lucas asked as he followed her

Brooke went it to the room and hid behind the door Lucas walked into the room

"Brooke?"Lucas asked

"I'm right here"Brooke said closing the door

"ok good I think it's time for you to leave"Lucas said going toward the door

"not yet"Brooke said moving toward Lucas she moved closer to his face

Brooke placed her hand on Lucas's cheek and then she grabbed his lips with hers...she started to suck on his lower lip and moving her arms around his neck...Lucas could taste the alcohol

**OUTSIDE LUCAS'S HOUSE**

Peyton pulled up in front of his house and parked her car she headed up the four steps leading to his front door...she knocked lightly no answer so she did it again still no answer so she went in "Lucas?"Peyton asked waiting for an answer she saw his car so he had to be here...she was about to give up when she heard a thud...Peyton heard it from his bedroom so she went to the shut door and grabbed the handle

**INSIDE LUCAS'S ROOM**

Lucas was on top of Brooke kissing her...Brooke was about to pull of his shirt when Lucas said "I can't I'm sorry...no you know what I'm not I can't believe I let it go this far Brooke"

"what"Brooke sounded surprised

"I want you to go and I think it would be best if you didn't come back...ever"Lucas said as he opened the bedroom door he heard the front door slam

Lucas ran to see who it was he ran to the door and opened it and as he did he saw a red car turnind the corner

"peyton"Lucas whispered

"sorry about that"Brooke said from behind Lucas she saw the car too and knew who it was

"go"Lucas demanded

Brooke started to walk away...Lucas ran grabbed shoes and his car keys and locked up the house and headed towards Peyton's house in his red 1967 Ford Mustang..

**PEYTON'S HOUSE**

Peyton rushed though the door whipping the tears away...Haley was still out Peyton rushed to her bedroom and shut the door she was hurt she thought that Lucas liked her she thought what if she did have sex with him and he had done this...she is glad that he doesn't know she was there because now he will listen to the part when she doesn't want him to call...Peyton cried so hard she became tired and fell asleep under the covers

**15 MINUTES **

Lucas rushed though the door he didn't knock or ring the door bell...he saw her car outside and her bedroom door was closed...he opened the door to see Peyton on the bed under the covers he moved the covers from her face and saw that she was asleep...he knew she was crying because her makeup was smudged

as Lucas looked at Peyton sleep he saw one single tear fall down her face he knew he messed up..Lucas whipped it away


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas woke up in the chair that sat in the corner of Peyton's room he look in the bed to see if she was there but she wasn't.

He got up and went into the kitchen and found Haley sitting at the table

"hey Hals"Lucas said

"hey Jackass"Haley said without looking at him

"so you talked to Peyton"Lucas said not surprised

"yea I did ...are you kidding the one person you choose and it's Brooke"

"OK OK so we kissed but I told Brooke to leave OK and she did"

"you should have told her before she even came though the door"Haley said getting up to pour the rest of her tea down the drain

"what about Nathan you let him go when he was tell you the truth"Lucas said defensively

"That's different"

"how?"

"Because I'm pregnant"Haley said as she walked away to her room

"Haley your what"Lucas said chasing after her

"I'm pregnant with Nathans baby OK I was scared and he pissed me off so I believed you even though i knew that it wasn't true"

"Haley I'm sorry I've just been screwed up like I was getting my life started with Brooke then she left then Peyton came and that's screwed up...I just need to spend more time with you Hals I'm really sorry I didn't know all of this was happening"Lucas said moving toward Haley and bringing her close to his body

"thanks Luke...cause I'm really"Haley started to cry in Lucas' arm not finishing her sentence

"I know your scared Haley but I'm happy you and Nathan are met to be and I think that you should talk to him face to face"Lucas said rubbing her back in a friendly way

"I all ready did"Haley said wiping

"you what"Lucas asked moving Haley away and placing his hands on her shoulder

**FLASHBACK**

"Haley stop come on lets please talk"Nathan said running and closing the door so Haley couldn't leave

"your pregnant..me and you are going to be parents"Nathan said looking at her

"Always and Forever remember"Nathan said placing his hand on her stomach where in a few mouths will be as big as a bowling ball

"Nathan aren't you scared cause I am"Haley said looking back at him

"I'm scared for us not the baby"Nathan said grabbing her hand

"what are you scared about...with us I mean"Haley said looking away

"I'm scared you won't come home or that are trust is gone or that we are coming to the end of are relationship when it should be the beginning"Nathan said grabbing her wedding ring

"I'm scared that you're going to wake up one day and realise you don't want this anymore"Haley said looking at Nathan

"Haley i married you right"Nathan said still looking at her

"yes you did"

"then i want this i already made that promise OK everything will be fine"Nathan said hugging Haley

"Nathan?"Haley said pulling away

"Haley nothing is wrong with me i want you home i want this baby OK i swear that's all a want...why do you keep pushing me away..you know I'm telling the truth"Nathan said backing away

"Nathan i know it's not you"Haley said rubbing her head

"then whats wrong"Nathan said still upset

"It's me I don't want this i just need time i can't"

"is there someone else"Nathan asked closing his eyes

"no it's just not you anymore"Haley said and with that she ran out the door with tears in her eyes

**Flashback over**

"Haley what is going on with you"Lucas asked sitting on the end of the bed

"I don't know"Haley said sitting next to him

"you're having a baby you're married and all of this is happening with Nathan OK is it your parents because they got a divorce right after having you?"Lucas asked looking at Haley

"i don't know Maybe i should talk to someone like a therapist"Haley said laying back on the bed...

Lucas looked at the clock it read 12:02 "I think that's a good idea Haley"

"can you take me tomorrow if i get an appointment"Haley asked getting in to a comfortable position on the bed

"of course"Lucas said grabbing a blanket

"but first i think you should sleep then you can call OK..."Lucas said covering her up

"OK thanks Luke...and I'm really sorry about how hard i have been on you about the whole Peyton thing"Hlay said grabbing his arm

"it's ok cause I think i screwed it up and i really did like her"Lucas said sitting on the edge of the bed near Haley"

"i know where she is you guys should talk things out face to face"Haley said

"where is she"Lucas said getting up

"she is near the boating dock she is getting her dad she called and he came she's really upset about the whole thing Lucas"Haley said sitting up

"thanks Haley"Lucas rann out the door and to his car


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucas parked his car in the parking lot near the dock he saw Peyton's car and thought she's here

Lucas got out of his car and ran till he spotted a Blond haired women leaning against the rail.

Lucas ran to her and tapped on her shoulder"Peyton"

the women looked at him "what?"

"I'm sorry i thought you were my friend"Lucas said

"oh it's OK"the women said

"sorry again"Lucas said walking away

Looking at every person he saw

then he saw Her IT WAS PEYTON!Lucas ran as fast as he could it didn't help that he saw her in a big crowd of people enjoying the sunny afternoon

"Peyton"Lucas said when he finally reached her then he became dumbfounded when he saw a man on her arm

"Lucas what are you doing here"Peyton said grabbing onto his arm

"who's this"Lucas said pointing

"Luke calm down"

"no who is it huh"

"it's my dad"she said pulling him away from the crowd so they could hear each other

Lucas felt so stupid Haley told him she was going to get her dad he just wasn't paying any attention

"Peyton I'm sorry Haley told me you were going to get your dad I feel so..."

"stupid..you had no right to act that why even if it wasn't my dad"

"Peyt.."Lucas trying to explain

"No you can't do this first it's me then it's Brooke then i find you asleep on my chair like what the hell Luke I can't we haven't even started anything and i already know that I can't you and me were just not in the cards I'm sorry"Peyton said holding his arm

"Peyton who is this"Peyton's dad finally was able to get out of the crowd to join them

"This is Lucas"Peyton said dropping his hand but still holding his gaze

"oh so your the guy"

"Look I'm really sorry about that just me being stupid"Lucas said braking the gaze and shaking his hand

"good shake protective over my daughter i think i can forgive you"Larry said smiling

"you hungry"Larry asked

"no no you and Peyton should catch up"

"well I would like it if you did come because i think i might boring to her and maybe the lunch date would be better"Larry said convincingly

"Peyton"Lucas asked looking back at her

"I don't know"Peyton said

Lucas pressed the button on his phone that was in his pocket it made a nose

"excuse me"Lucas said pulling it out

"Peyton what was that"Larry asked

"nothing i just wanted to go with you and Lucas doesn't mind"

"right i totally understand.. right I'll be there ."Lucas said to himself pretending to talk to himself for an excuse to get out of a Lunch were Peyton didn't want him there but he talked loud enough so Larry and Peyton could hear

"so what do you say Lunch"Larry asked again

"sorry duty calls I got a call one of the players got hurt so i got to go check it out"Lucas said

"really too bad maybe dinner before I leave"Larry said

"yea I'll see you guys around"Lucas said wanting to leave

"bye"Lucas said shaking Larry"s hand and leaving the two there

Lucas ran once out of sight then once in his car he sighed

* * *

Lucas was at his office looking out the window that was behind his desk it was late and the sky was filled with black like there was no ending and the only light was the moon it was half full there were only two stars that were bright enough to glow though it reminded Lucas how he wish it was only him and Peyton just like the stars...he thought to himself what am i a stalker now..he laughed a little nope just in love.  
when he turned around he found Peyton in his door way

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me"

"sorry"Peyton said with a laugh

"what are you doing here,Peyton"

"i came to say sorry I was rude not letting you come it was just weird you know"Peyton said sitting down on the chair in front of Lucas's desk

"hey don't worry about it i kind of deserved it I did kiss Brooke didn't I"Lucas said kind of cocky

"Lucas what do you want god you know what like i said it's not in the card OK sorry I even came sorry for being a jerk at least one of us can own up to being an ass just shows me you don't give two shits"Peyton said getting up from the chair and walking out slamming the door behind her

Lucas yelled"PEYTON"when she didn't answer he knew she was gone he picked up the first thing he could find and threw it against the door

"God Damn it"Peyton said shutting her door

* * *

the next day Peyton walked into her office still pissed about last night and the night before that but when she pulled her scarf down she saw a picture that was on her was taped to a red queen of hearts..it was Lucas and Peyton smiling on Halloween together...there was a note and it said

"_Peyton you're wrong me and you are in the cards..in the stars..and everywhere else.. I know it cause I can feel it in my heart...in my head..and in my soul...You may not see it but i know you feel it you have too..I just want you to know the truth and I hate to tell you this in a note but because of last night you may not want to see me so please as pissed as you are just read and try to understand....The only reason I was with Brooke was because me and her were together since god knows how long and then you were there and it just got though to my head that you mattered more then Brooke did and it scared me because me and Brooke were very special at less to me she was..and when she showed up at my house my head was spinning and even though i wish you never heard us I would have told you because the only way to have a true relationship is to tell the truth...all i want is you I don't have to question it you may be thinking we haven't even had a first date yet but i already feel like I know you...If you can't forgive me I understand... It will just take me a while to get over it but if you can I promise you truth,hope,and happiness and even if it doesn't work out for us at less I know we tried...Peyton all I'm asking if for a chance...Just tell me when you made up your mind and please take as much time as you need...I'm sorry again just think and believe and then you'll know Lucas"  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucas was at a local bar it has been a week since he gave Peyton the note still he has heard nothing He decided to give her space and stay away from _TRIC _so he came here its called _Tree Hill's Bar and Grill_..He sat at the bar ordered a beer and watched the evening news he hasn't seen or talked to Haley i a while because he was scared that if he called Peyton would answer or go to Peyton would be there he didn't have time at school cause she was teaching or he had to coaching...He felt pretty lonely

"Lucas"Haley said tapping his shoulder

Lucas turned"Haley"he said hugging her

"thank god I missed you"Haley said sitting down

"what are you doing here"Lucas said

"um"Haley said looking down

"your with Peyton?"Lucas's eyes widened

"no I'm with Nathan"Haley said smiling

"good i don't know what i would do if you slit up for a stupid reason of being scared Haley James"Lucas said grabbing her hand

"Scott"Haley said smiling

"right"Lucas said looking into her eyes

"so do you have time to tell me what brought you too here"

"yes because her just got a call"

"good then talk"

"well after you left the conversation of me and Nathan kept running though my head and i thought your running after Peyton that's what i should be doing..me and Nathan are going to have a baby and if i screw this up my baby will have no daddy or at less a family...and i thought if my mom got scared when she was pregnant with me her and my dad would have been over with...I just wanted him to hold me and I wanted to go home so I packed my stuff up and went home I told him that i was sorry and i want to work as hard as possible to work things out before I knew it we were making up"Haley said smiling

"Haley I didn't need to know that part ..you should have called me when you were back home"

"I didn't have time"Haley said with a wink

"gross please stop"Lucas said dropping her hand and scrunching his face in disgust

"Haley"Nathan said

"there you are I thought you left"Nathan said grabbing her hand

"nope just here with Lucas sorry"Haley said with a smile

"Lucas hey how have you been"Nathan said shaking his hand

"good...hey Nathan I'm really sorry i should have known Brooke was lying"

"don't worry about it man..Brooke's got so issues and it just got mixed up but hey me and Haley are back together and we are happier then before and we're pregnant so nothing can go bad right"Nathan said with a wink to Haley

Lucas smiled and thought of how happy him and Peyton could be

"good hey you guys should get back to dinner"Lucas said kissing Haley good bye

Haley got up and rapped her arm around Nathan's "I'll call you"they started to walk away

'"wait Haley"Lucas said

"what"

"how's Peyton"Lucas asked

"she's been great she goes to work goes to TRIC with Mia and me went to the first doctor's visit with me her dad is still here there at dinner now"Haley said

"oh OK thanks"Lucas said dumbfounded

"bye"Haley said with a kiss on the cheek she was gone Lucas stood there heart broken and mad he was so confused

"bye'"He said standing there in the middle of the room by himself

* * *

Lucas Knocked [hard really hard] at Peyton's Door

"Lucas?"Peyton said when she opened the door she saw him though the window

"Peyton what the hell i gave you a note i told you i took full responsibility.I told you who i felt you haven't said anything to me I just talked to Haley and just asked her how you were to make sure you were still alive...she said you were great happy you could have told me it was no...god do you even care a little about my feelings"Lucas said yelling he was really hurt but then he was interrupted when Peyton put her finger on his lips

"Lucas shut up"Peyton said smiling

Lucas grabbed his arms around her waist she pressed her forehead against could feel her breath it was grabbed her neck with his warm hand. Then she grabbed him with her embraced the kiss by siding his wet tongue into her mouth the two tongues moved around each other he moved her closer to him she felt his bold strong body embrace move back and opened her eyes and said

"does that answer you're question"

"finally an answer"Lucas said smiling

"come on we still have to talk"Peyton said pulling him inside

"Lucas good to see you again"Larry said from the kitchen sink he was cleaning dishes

"yea good to see you too"Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand

"so what about that dinner"Larry said then turned and saw that they were holding hands

"yea who about tomorrow I'll buy"Lucas said

"where should we go?"Larry asked turning back to the dishes

"Peyton?"Lucas asked looking at her

"who about that cafe`me and Haley go to downtown"

"sounds like a plan"Lucas said

"good"Larry said

"Lucas why don't we go in to my room to talk I'll be there in a minute"Peyton said letting go

"OK"Lucas said moving toward her room

"see you tomorrow Lucas"Larry said

"see ya"Lucas said with a smile and the disappeared behind a door

"so Lucas"Larry said

"Listen don't get to excited we are just talking that's it OK"Peyton said with a look to her father

"OK"Larry said kissing Peyton on the forehead and wiping his hands

"Know I'm going to go to bed he is not allowed to sleep in that bed with you got me"Larry said with his pointer finger

"dad I'm old enough i don't even live with you"

"i don't care your still my little girl"Larry said walking to his room

"good night dad"Peyton said watching him open the door

"goodnight Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"Larry said with a smile and then disappeared behind the door just as Lucas had done a while ago

Peyton walked to her door looked at it and then opened it and there she found Lucas looking at her Cd's she smiled at him and then shut the door behind her


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucas smiled placed the CD down then they both sat down on the end of the bed...

"so"Lucas said out of awkwardness

"Lucas,I didn't mean to put you in an this awkward position it's just that I want to know that everything is for sure this time...So I don't get hurt again"

"I know Peyton...Look it was my fault and if it takes me saying that our last try was ruined by me then I'll say it cause I just want to try again until we get it right"Lucas said grabbing her hand

Peyton smiled"Lucas I want trust between us but I also want to know that if it doesn't work out I could still have a friend..."

"It will work out"Lucas said smiling back at her

"How do you know are you some psychic"Peyton said

"Ha ha..."Lucas said sarcastically

"No I just can feel it"Lucas said

"Peyton"Lucas said grabbing her chin lightly to move her attention to him"I'm telling you nothing but the truth I like you a lot"

"I want it to work"

"OK"Peyton said she never had a boy this crazy about her in this short period of time

Peyton grabbed Lucas in a hug and the tow bodies moved onto the bed

Peyton placed her head on his chest hearing the sound of his kissed the hop of Peyton's head and moved her more into his had a sigh of relief she was were she wanted to be with Lucas.

"does your dad like me"Lucas asked

"why do you even have to ask"Peyton said moving to look in his eyes

"well i mean i made you cry and i really hurt you I felt bad and embarrassed cause i just thought he knew I was surprised how nice he was"

"my dad is not the type of person to just punch you in the face cause you did something he doesn't agree has a good heart and soul.I would talk to him over web cam when he was out at sea working and he would see me upset He knew it was a told me that the only reason I was upset about you was because I liked you a lot and if you liked me then you would come back and say you were sorry but if you didn't then that boy isn't special enough to be in Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer's life cause you only deserve the best"

"he's right you do deserve the best"

Peyton smiled at the closed her eyes and took a mental picture of this she knew it she was in a deep sleep in Lucas's arms


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Peyton opened her eyes it was too bright to sleep then realized the one thing her father didn't want knew that her father would be upset and she didn't want to go to fast they only been on two dates if you count the blackout and Halloween but she just couldn't help but smile at Lucas he looked so that moment she got that feeling Lucas was talking about the one where you just know it's going to was then startled by the knock at her bed room door...

"Peyton it's Dad i made breakfast"Larry said though the door

"shit"Peyton whispered to her self

"what did you say"Larry asked confused

"nothing dad I..I'll be right there"

Peyton ran to her dresser she grabbed a pair of PJ's and ran to her closet to had to pull this off.

"Lucas get up"Peyton yelled loud enough for him to hear but soft enough for Larry not to hear

"what"Lucas said in mono-tone rolling over

"Lucas I'm going to kill you wake up"Peyton said climbing on pushed on his arm shaking him.

Lucas opened one eye and then grabbed Peyton and rolled on top of her tickling her.

"Lucas stop"Peyton laughed

"what is going on in here"Larry said opening her door finding Lucas straddling Peyton tickling her

Lucas looked up his face became pushed Lucas off of her and stood up

"dad..I"Peyton said putting one hand to her head

"no Peyton just"Larry looked to the ground and slammed the door he thought it was so stupid of Peyton to just let him stay yes she is in her 20's but he still saw her as a little was so upset he didn't want his daughter get hurt again by this kid he gave Lucas a chance and he trusted Peyton to follow one simple rule

Larry left the house and went to the nearest bar he wanted sometime to himself without Peyton or sat at a bar stool he thought it was a little early for a drink so he just got a soda and sat and watched the only game Basketball that was felt like someone was watching him so he searched the bar for someone but all he found was a Brunette young girl maybe the age of walked toward him

"hello"The brown hair girl said to Larry

"hi"Larry said to the mystery girl


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Peyton I'm sorry about that I should have left and I should have woke up I didn't Know"Lucas said to the sad Peyton

"I ca...can't believe he's that mad"Peyton said shocked

"do you want me to go cause I feel really your dad really doesn't like me"

"yea you should you shouldn't have stayed it was one move that was too fast for us"Peyton said leaning against the wall

"Your right..I'll go..um I know that this is stupid but..nevermind bye"Lucas said he gave Peyton a kiss on the head and left

Peyton grabbed her phone and called Haley

"hello Peyton?"

"Haley can we go to the cafe I really need someone to talk to"

"yea i can be there in a half hour"Haley said getting out of bed

"OK thanks"Peyton said hanging up the phone

"Who was it"Nathan said rolling over

"Peyton I think something is wrong"

"Lucas?"Nathan asked

"maybe she sounded upset I knew that Lucas was upset when I told him Peyton was fine he kind of freaked out"Haley said grabbing a Long sleeve dress it was a light red.

"I should kill Lucas"

"why?"Haley asked

"Because even though me and Peyton aren't good friend he shouldn't be hurting her like what an ass"

"I thought you liked Lucas"Haley was surprised at what Nathan just said

"I did I don't know I feel Bad for Peyton"

"I do too that's why I have to go to the cafe"Haley said striping down to her bra and underwear to change Haley had a small small bump almost unnoticeable

"wait"Nathan said getting up and grabbing Haley

"I'm going to be late Nathan"Haley said laughing

"no you won't"Nathan said pulling Haley over to the bed he nibbled at the wiggled underneath her husband's kissed her lips She then slid her wet tongue in his mouth the two tongues danced around each needed air so they pulled away."what is wrong with a little morning sex"Nathan said pulling his shirt off and s

smiling.

about 20 minutes later Nathan pulled out of pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE"Haley smiled  
she looked at the clock."Shit I'm late"Haley grabbed her bra and a new pair of underwear she put her outfit together

"Goodbye I love you"Haley said running to the side of the bed to kiss Nathan goodbye."Love you too and I love you too"Nathan said to Haley and Haley's little baby bump

**10 minutes later**

"Peyton I am so sorry I got caught up with something"Haley said smiling at the thought of Nathan

"a little morning sex"Peyton said happy that Haley and Nathan were where they were suppose to be

"yea"Haley said giggling

"anyway what's wrong Peyton"

"Lucas,My Dad,and You"Peyton said putting the hand to her head

"me"Haley asked

"I haven't talked to my best friend I haven't seen you or this new addition"Peyton said pointing to Haley's belly

"I'm sorry I missed you...But...humm OK I have a deal during my pregnancy me and you will go out every Friday"

"sounds good"Peyton said grabbing her friends hand

"OK next person would be Larry aka your dad"

"hello I'm Tara I'll be serving you can I get you something to drink"The waitress said cutting off Haley

"Ill have a Sunkist"

"I'll have a water thanks"

"OK so what happened with your dad"

"well he is going home soon and Lucas fell asleep in my bed with me nothing happened but he caught Lucas like on top of me tickling the night before my dad said that he didn't want Lucas to sleep in my bed."Peyton said putting her hands to her head

"here are your drinks"Tara said putting them down anything to eat

"Yea we will both have the soup of the day"

"coming right up"

"thanks"

"wow Peyton Lucas slept in your bed and was on top of you"Haley said astonished

"Haley we aren't to Lucas yet"

"right sorry...I don't see the problem"

"My dad is really mad at me and Lucas and all three of us are having dinner tonight what do I say I broke a promise."

"Peyton he is only mad cause your still a little girl in his eyes he will get over it listen you need to talk to him tell him your a grown up and you need to make your own Letting Lucas sleep over last night then it was your mistake and he needs to accept it"Haley said taking her hand again for comfort.

"now what about Lucas"Haley asked

"I'm scared....He came to my door and then I kissed him and it was great then I told him we need to talk about are relationship.I just feel like we are moving so fast and I don't know what to do I don't want to screw it up...I'm soo confused..I don't know if I'm giving him mixed emotions or what"Peyton said

"you should talk to him too like right after this go see him tell him how you feel he is probley freaking out right now"Haley said grabbing her ringing phone

"see I told you"Haley said slidding the phone to Peyton

"Lucas"

"hello"Peyton said opening the phone

"Haley?"

"no it's Peyton"

"oh did I call the wrong number"

"no I'm with Haley But I just needed to see were you are going to be in the next hour or so"

"I'm going to basketball Practic now so in an hour I'll be in my office why is everthing ok"

"no not really"

"Peyton whats wrong where are you"

"Lucas calm down I'm fine I just need to talk to you"

"oh"Lucas felt stupid for getting scared

"I'll see you in an hour to talk...here is Haley"

"wait Pey..."

"heyy Luke"Haley said

"what the hell is going on"Lucas asked his best friend

"Don't worry just do your job I have to go"Haley said hanging up

"Thanks Halls"lucas said to his phone


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Larry you are too Funny"The girl laughed hitting his leg lightly

"oh thanks..I'm sorry but I never got your name"

"oh I"m Brooke"

**LUCAS'S OFFICE**

"hey Luke"Peyton said with a light tap on the open door

"hey"Lucas said jumping up out of his chair to give her a proper greeting with a kiss to the cheek he closed the door so the basketball team wouldn't hear he then showed her to a chair that was i front of his desk

"what up Peyton"

"I just thought that we should talk"

"OK"

"look Lucas this morning i felt bad"Peyton said looking up to his eyes"I feel like you sleeping at my house crossed a line i wasn't ready to take yes we have slept in the same area before It's different now I really need to take the time to learn about you and grow trust....I feel like it's going way to fast and now my dad is so upset..an"

"Peyton stop I understand OK I want to take you out to dinner just you and me tomorrow night...and then tonight we will go to dinner with your dad I'll say it was my fault OK and we can take a step or a few back OK I just want you to be honest and tell me what your thinking OK....."

"Ok thanks....oh and I would love to go to dinner with you"

They both got up and move toward the door"Now all I have to do is find my dad"

"I'm sorry"Lucas said opening the door for her

"don't be"Peyton said looking at him

"is it OK if I kiss you"Lucas said putting a hand around her waist

Peyton moved to his lips and kissed him"see you tonight"she walked away

"ohhhh snap couch got a girl"The team all shouted laughing

"OK OK calm down"

"how did you get her coach she is way too hot for you"one kid said

"shut it"Lucas said smiling

**THE BAR**

"I thought I would find you here"Peyton said tapping on her dad's shoulder so he would turn around

Larry turned around and saw Peyton he was smiling at the joke that Brooke told him

"oh hi Peyton"Larry said chuckling

"hi Peyton"Brooke said holding her hand out for her to shake with a smirk

"dad we have to go Lucas is taking us to dinner"Peyton said with a straight face not taking Brooke's hand

"he's taking us to dinner?"

"dad he asked us last night"Peyton said annoyed

"oh oh yea...would you like to join us,Brooke"Larry said turning his attention to her

"sure sounds good"Brooke said standing up

"you can't i rather not smell skank when I eat but hey dad it was nice to invite her"Peyton said smiling

"PEYTON"Larry said

"oh it's OK"Brooke said pretending to cry Larry feel for it

"Peyton apologize and she is coming cause if she doesn't I'm not"

"dad you haven't been here my whole life finally you come home because I needed you now your getting mad at me ..if you don't want to come fine don't be a father what else is new"Peyton said she had tears running down her face she ran out of the bar.

"Peyton come back...Brooke look I'm sorry she said that but I got to go"Larry said grabbing his coat and running after her

"Peyton wait"she was already half way down the looked all over for her dad and he got mad at her when she needed made a mistake she knew she shouldn't have said that to Brooke but she couldn't take it she lied about Nathan and her she almost broke heard her dad and kept not fast grabbed his crying daughter and wrapped her in his arms.

"Peyton why didn't you tell me you felt that way when you were growing up or talked at all"Larry said feeling his shirt wetting

"I don't know but I just feel like you choose every single person to stick up for but me...I just want a dad"

"Peyton the only person you can trust to stick up for yourself is you OK...Look I have to leave at the end of this week that gives us 5 days,but if you want me to stay I will"

"no you have to go back it's your job and you love it"

"not as much as I love you"

"I'm sorry about last night dad"

"oh Peyton I know It's just that your still my little girl seeing you upset on the web cam killed me I didn't want it to happen that's why I think you should take it slow Peyton...I know Lucas is a good man with a few wrong choices..."Larry was cut off

"That's why I said that to Brooke in the Bar"Peyton said

"what"

"she was the girl that turned Lucas's proposal down and was the girl I heard Lucas with"Peyton said looking in her dad's eyes

"I didn't know I'm sorry but you forgave Lucas don't you think you should forgive Brooke"Larry suggested

"your right I should but I can't she has done way to much to my friends and me"

"OK I'm not going to judge you for that...I Love you and I'm sorry for not listening"Larry said kissing her forehead

"I love you too dad"

"hungry?"

"yea I bet we are late to meet Luke"

"then lets go"

**DINNER**

"Lucas"Peyton said

"hey"Lucas said standing up to greet saw Peyton's eyes she was crying

"hello Lucas"Larry took Lucas hand to shake

"hello"Lucas sat in the chair next to Lucas

"Peyton what's wrong"Lucas whispered in her ear

"Brooke"Peyton whispered back and gave him a Kiss on the cheek

Peyton sat at the set on the other side of ordered drinks and had some small excused himself to the bathroom.

"are you OK what happened with Brooke...Did she tell you something about me"

"no it...she was with my dad...then he invited her to have dinner with us..He didn't know...well then I told Brooke off..anyway my dad got mad we got in a fight but now we are ok about it and last night..."

"I'm back did you miss me"

"terribly"Peyton joked

"so Lucas i hear you like sleeping on my daughter's bed"

"well it is really comfortable"Lucas getting a bug eyed look from Peyton

Larry laughed

"Look I'm sorry about it that was my fault not Peyton's"Lucas explained

"it's fine Lucas"

"so what's good here"

The three of them enjoyed a great with laughter and happiness Larry felt a lot better about Lucas and started to feel the growth of was happy to see a smile on Peyton's face....she held a lot of pain and she needed to smile once in a while....Lucas was enjoying the dinner and under the table he would grab Peyton's hand and interlock her fingers with his....she would glance over at him and smile...

an hour later they finished drove them both home because they had from the bar to the they got to Peyton's house Larry thanked Lucas for dinner and went asked him if it was ok If he barrow Peyton for a little while he smiled and said sure..

"where are we going"

"you'll see I have two places I want to take you...because these place's mean everything to me and that's what we are doing learn about each other"Lucas said grabbing a hold of her hand

"ok sounds good"

they finally got to the first place..it was very dark but a place Peyton thought looked was the Tree Hill Cemetery

"If your scared I can bring you back tomorrow."

"Nope I have been here before it's like a second home"

"me too now follow me"

Lucas took her hand and guided her to a tomb stone that read"_Keith Allen Scott loving__ Uncle,Brother,Father,and Husband_."

"who was he"Peyton asked looking down

"my uncle more like a dad to me but he really just saved me and my mom"

"your mom and him got married?"

"no even though it says husband they were only engaged when he died"Lucas said sadly with tearful eyes

"He was my best friend besides was the father figure in my died from one single was his only brother my father Dan Scott who took his life"Lucas said with strings of tears

"Lucas I'm so sorry"she pulled hem close knowing how hard it was for him to open old wounds so she could understand him better"It's going to be ok"

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt this much"Lucas said pulling away and looking at Keith's stone it was Grey there where flowers there every time he came it had to be his mom and Lilly

"can I just have a moment"Lucas asked

"yea I have someone I need to talk to anyway"

Lucas kissed her forehead and let her move out of his arms

_Keith I miss you..I need help I really don't want to screw this up I think she might be the one I know that i thought it was Brooke but I was wrong...It has to be Peyton_

"heyy mom"Peyton said walking to see the front of the stone that marked her spot in the world...Peyton sat down and breathed in the fresh air she missed her mother everyday...she lost her when she was eight...to a car accident...she was on her way to get Peyton from school she ran one red light and it was over for her.

"Peyton"Lucas yelled he didn't know where she was

"over here Luke"Peyton said standing up so he could spot her

"I thought you left me out here"Lucas joked...

"I wouldn't do that how mean do you think I am"Peyton laughed pulling him down to the ground with her

"are you ready to go"Peyton asked wrapping her arm around hers

"only if you are"Lucas wanted to know who Peyton was thinking about

"it's my mom"Peyton looked deeply in his eyes

"huh"

"she was my mom...she died of a car accident...she ran one red light...that was it"

"as much as I know it hurts,Lucas,It means a lot to learn about each other and our gains and lost"

"I Know she must have meant a lot just like Keith meant to me"Lucas said kissing her cheek for comfort

"lets go"Peyton whispered as she put her forehead against his neck

"ok"Lucas got up and helped her up

they both got into the car they were both a little cold so Luke put the heat had an extra sweatshirt in the back of his car he gave it to Peyton..It was so much bigger then her she snuggled up in to pulled up to a lighted basketball court that was near the water a big boat was headed up current it was so beautiful there like you were untouchable

'this is where my life changed..it was here I met Haley..It was here I gained a brother...and It was here that I feel in Love with basketball"Lucas said bouncing the orange ball up and down

"It's peaceful here"Peyton said hoping that one day she would be added to that list

"your right it is that's why I love it and the history of course"Lucas said making a shot form the 2-point line

"I'm glad you have a place like this..mine use to be my Bedroom with my records"

"I have to tell you something"Lucas said smiling

"I know that I told Haley that i didn't know you but I did"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"what are you talking about"

"I knew that I would never talk to you it was back in high school I saw you I asked Haley about you see said you guys were Friends and that you loved music and art like I did...Then from one of my buddies I heard you had a web cam"

"oh god...you stalked me over the internet"Peyton laughed but was kind of freak out

"It wasn't like that...look I went on your site once I thought you were really pretty I wanted to talk to you but you were popular I wasn't I didn't have the guts"Lucas said making another shot

Peyton blushed and grabbed the ball when it hit the ground"I would have said get lost"she joked

"Told you"Lucas said run to get the ball from her

Peyton moved the ball way over to her right Lucas was on her left tryng to get the ball...Peyton then turned her head and grabbed his lips with hers..Peyton dropped the ball and wrapped her arms around his neck Lucas wrapped his long arms around her waist..Lucas want to slide in to her mouth with his tongue but she moved back..

"sorry"Lucas said putting his forehead against hers

"It's ok...I'm tired and it's late"

"ok let me take you home"Lucas said letting Peyton go and going to retrieve his ball that they dropped when they got caught then started to panic like it was his fault

They got in to his car they buckled up and it was around 11 when they were half way to Peyton's house it was dark but the moon and stars lit the sky..not on cloud in the sky...it was chilly and Peyton's eyes grew heavy she turned her head to look out the window but fell asleep in the passenger seat..Lucas looked over at the peaceful Peyton

"goodnight"Lucas whispered

when they finally arrived at Peyton's Lucas got out of the car and ran to the front door he found the key under the mat but didn't need it cause Larry had left the door went to the passenger side and opened the door he moved his arm under Peyton's head and Put the other one under her legs it was like superman picking up a women so he could bring her to carried her up and closed the front door with his foot but as quite as he could so Larry would wake carried her to her bed and placed her down she stared to shiver it was chilly because Peyton had left the window opened Lucas closed it and took her shoes off and put her sheets over her she was so peaceful when she sleep not a nose from her and if you did make a loud nose she would even kissed her a note for her to call him tomorrow to have lunch and left

**THE NEXT DAY **

"dad"Peyton yelled when she got up the next morning he wasn't in the kitchen or the living room but his coat was still there

"dad"she yelled again...she finally went to his door knocked and then heard a loud thump form behind the door Peyton opened the door and saw her dad laying on the floor .....

"911 what is your emergency"the operator asked in a calm tone

"my dad I don't know what happened he fell and he's not responding"

"is he breathing"

"yes just please come I don't know what to do"Peyton cried

"I have already sent them to your house"the operator said still calm

"is he going to die"Peyton asked as if the operator knew

"just stay calm help is on the way"

"they are here"

"ok you are safe to hang up"

"thank you"Peyton said holding her dads head

"hello"the paramedic asked

"in here"Peyton yelled

they put him on a stretcher and put him in the back of the got in the back and grabbed his turned the sirens back on

"what's his name"the man asked

"Larry"Peyton said crying

"Larry can you hear me"

"yea"he finally responded but didn't open his eyes

"dad"Peyton said kissing his hand...they got to the hospital and took Larry into test immediately..It was then that she realized she was in the same clothes she was wearing last night...she looked like crap her hair was a mess makeup under her eyes ..but she didn't care she just wanted her dad...she heard her phone ring

"Heyy I thought you were going to be at TRIC I came to see you and you weren't there"Haley said

"I'm sorry"

"what's wrong..."Haley could hear it in her voice

"I'm at the hospital"Peyton said starting to cry again

"I'm on my way"Haley said and then hung up

**LUCAS'S OFFICE**

"what the Hell are you still doing here we have to go didn't you hear about Peyton"Haley asked Lucas

"what happened"Lucas said jumping out of his chair

"she at the hospital I don't know what happened but we should go over there fast"

"lets go"

**HOSPITAL**

"Peyton"Lucas yelled as he ran to her pulling her into his arms

"Lucas"Peyton said still crying

"what happened"Haley asked out of breath

"My dad I just found him on the ground they won't tell me anything"Peyton cried

"Peyton Sawyer?"A doctor asked

"That's me"Peyton said moving out of Lucas's arms

"I'm Doctor James Meyers...I'm Helping your dad Larry Sawyer"

"Is he ok"Peyton asked with red eyes

"He is going to be fine"

"what happened"

"he had a miner heart attack..but he is going to be fine...he just needs to relax for a few months no putting his arms up above his head and he can't have any stress not even a little but just until his blood pressure lowers"

"ok thank you"Peyton said with tears

"would you like to see him"the doctor asked

"yes I would"

"ok but only you two many people can cause problems"

"that's fine,Peyton go see him"Lucas said holding Haley's hand as they sat down

"I'll be back"Peyton walked with the doctor...James was young maybe in his early 30's and was very handsome with big green shiny eyes and black spiky hair..he wore black dress pants with dress shirt with a light green tie that brought out his eyes..

Larry laid in the bed looking out the window the morning news was on..Peyton ran to his bed side "dad"

"Peyton"Larry said in relief to see her familiar face

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Peyton"

"don't do it again"

"I won't I promise"

"I thought i was going to loose you"

"you won't ever loose me"

"good"Peyton kissed his hand with tears

**WAITING ROOM **

"Thank god he is ok"Haley said leaning on Lucas

"yea...I was so scared"

"I know"Haley said kissing her friends shoulder

"Haley this stress can't be good for the baby"Lucas said looking into her eyes

"I know but I don't want to leave Peyton and I'm not stressed ok"Haley said looking back into Luke's eyes

"your a good friend Haley James Scott"Lucas said kissing her forehead

Haley started to cry on Lucas's shoulder it.."Haley what's wrong"Lucas said bringing her into a hug

"why do bad things happen to Peyton"Haley asked

"I don't know"

"It's not fair..she lost both of her mom's and now her dad she had a really crappy High school experience"

"Haley you have to look at the positive..you came and are a great friend...me and her are great...she has TRIC and a record label which is her dream...the list goes on everyone has bads and goods and yes Peyton has many bads but we the good thinks just have to take those away...we have to make her happy and we do and she makes us happy"

"your right"Haley said whipping the tears on her face

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom"Haley said getting up

"ok do you want me to call Nathan"Lucas asked

"no I will"Haley smiled at Lucas and walked away

"Lucas"Peyton asked

"Peyton..hey"Lucas said standing up

"he is fine...he fell asleep"

"do you need anything"

"no I'm ok"Peyton said tired

"come here"Lucas said pulling her to sit down

Peyton grabbed both arms around his left arm and put her head on his shoulder

"where did Haley go"

"call Nathan and the bathroom"

"oh"Peyton said with her eyes closed...Lucas did the same and closed his eye's

"Peyton"James the doctor said

"can I talk to you"

"sure"

"Lucas I'll be right back"Peyton said getting up

they moved to a corner of the waiting room

"know this is inappropriate but I was wondering..oh god"

"what tell me"

"if you would like to go out for dinner sometime when your dad is better"

"ummm"Peyton surprised..she looked over a Lucas then back at him


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Peyton looked at him in shock...She thought in her head is he kidding me what would my dad say..then Peyton became mad very very mad...so she did the only thing that she could think of HURT HIM.....and that's exactly what she did..she slapped him with everything she had turned around with out looking at Lucas..Haley who was now joined by Nathan...not even the security guard that was called by a nearby nurse..She just walked right out of the waiting room..

Lucas jumped up and ran after her"Peyton what the hell happened"

Peyton turned and moved into his arms crying"Peyton?"Lucas said in a hush voice

"it's nothing Luke I'll be fine..."

"No you won't cause your crying something must have happened..is your dad ok"

"yes...of coarse he is"

"then what"

"look this is really stupid"Peyton said wiping her eyes

"Peyton are you ok"Nathan and Haley said running up to them

"yeah"Peyton said moving from Lucas's arms

"come on lets go to the bathroom for a minute ok"Haley said wrapping her arm around her in a motherly way

the two girls walked away to the bathroom that was right down the hall... walked inside and Peyton sat on a chair that was in there

"Peyton tell me what happened"

"It's stupid that i got so upset I'm embarrassed"Peyton said looking down with red eyes

"If your upset then it's not stupid"Haley said pushing her chin up so she would look her in her eyes

"He asked me out and I just freaked I thought in my head what freak asks a girl who's father just had a heart attack...what would Lucas do or my dad..I thought.."

"He what"

"asked me out I know it's stupid but"Peyton said looking back down

"Peyton I'll be right back ok"

"No Hal..."

She was already gone..Peyton ran after her but she was to fast..trying to catch a pregnant mad lady is hard..."Haley"

"where did James Meyers go"Haley asked a near by nurse

"he is in his office right around the corner"The Nurse pointed

"thanks"

"Haley whats going on"

"I'm going to beat this little horny doctor up no one makes my Best friend cry"

"Haley calm down what happened"Nathan had to pick up speed to get her

"stop her"Peyton called from down the hall

Haley slammed the door open "what the hell is your problem do you want to get in her pants or what"

"hey hold on a minute"James said with a mark that Peyton had left

"no you don't do that...did you really think she would say yes...look Peyton has enough of shit happening in her life she doesn't need you tagging along"

"Haley"Lucas and Nathan ran into the office

"look I'm sorry I didn't know it would effect this many people"

"what is going on"Lucas asked

"nothing"Peyton said out of breath

"I just asked her out"James said

"why"Lucas asked his face turning red

"I just wanted her to go to a dinner it was for work I thought she would like it because its for heart attacks..a few doctors came up with this new medication its good for people who are recovering from one I felt bad about your dad..that's all it was not supposed to be romantic just friends...I didn't know you would take it the wrong way"

"James.. I'm sorry"Peyton said

"we are gonna go now"Haley said pushing the two boys out

"Peyton I should be saying I'm sorry"

"no I hit you It's may fault"

"don't take this the wrong way but would you still want to go"

"If you don't hate me"Peyton said

"I'll call you"

"ok."Peyton got up and grabbed for the handle"I'm sorry"

Peyton left the office and walked up to Lucas grabbed his hand and they walked to the waiting room

**5 DAYS LATER**

"Peyton?"

"Hello"Peyton said into her phone

"Hi this is James your dads doctor"

"I know who you are"Peyton chuckled like I forget who I slap

"I just wanted to tell you that the dinner is tomorrow at 6"

"sounds great"

"so I'll pick you up at 5"

"ok see you then"

"bye"

"what dinner" A doctor asked James

"nothing it's a dinner date duh"

"who's the girl"the doctor asked

"my next victim"James smiled in an evil way

"what"

"I said a girl I met at a store"

"oh"the curious doctor said


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Peyton"James said knocking on the door

Peyton ran to the door and opened it.."hey James"Peyton smiled

"hi"he gave her a half smile back

"come in I'm almost ready"Peyton moved to the side of the door so he could enter

James was smiling until he saw Lucas sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"oh hello Lucas I didn't know you where here"James said mono-tone while sitting next to him

"yea I'm staying here tonight... I promised Peyton I would stay here with Larry while she was gone"Lucas said watching the basketball game

"oh while I don't think Larry needs a babysitter"

Lucas became annoyed with his last comment

"well personally I don't think I need your opinion on Larry's,Peyton's and my personally life But hey thanks for the suggestion"

"well I don't think that you are going to be included on that triangle..."

"and why is that"Lucas said looking at him

"while I am taking Peyton out and Larry while I saved that bastards life...isn't that enough...well it should be enough to get Peyton in bed with me"James smiled at Lucas

"I don't need to hear this shit"Lucas got up and started to walk past him but then turned back looked down at James and sucker punched him in the face

"ahhh"James grabbed his face...the pain came so quickly

Lucas ran straight for the kitchen for ice....Peyton ran out of her room she was finally ready wearing a black dress that came down to her knees and had think sleeves that only went to her shoulder..with black heels and her hair curly down she looked so beautiful...

"Lucas what the hell happened"She said dropping her purse and running to James aid

"this fucking prick and his mouth he deserved it

"Lucas"Peyton said in a pissed voice

"no it's ok Peyton"James said getting up

"no sit down,let me get you some ice"Peyton said running to the freezer

James sat on the couch putting his head back...Peyton laid the ice pack on his face...she looked at the clock on the wall.."damn it Lucas now we are late"

"why is it my fault"Lucas said still having ice on his hand

"Luke...I don't think we are going to go so how about you leave..."

Lucas started to chuckle in amazement in how absurd Peyton was sounding"I can't believe this"Lucas grabbed his coat and and before shutting the door he yelled "don't call me"

"Lucas"Peyton yelled back

"look I should go"James said getting up

"I'm so sorry,James I wished this dinner would have worked out...how about I call you and next time Lucas won't come"Peyton said getting up and walking him to the door...

"sounds good"James opened the door took his keys out gave Peyton a tap one the shoulder "bye"James walked away

"dad"Peyton called out when she walked back in the house

"dad Peyton walked in to her dad's room to find him asleep"

"dad"Peyton said softly while rubbing her hand on his forehead lightly

"Peyton"a light smile grew across his face as he opened his eyes

"I have to go talk to Lucas I did something stupid..and he is really upset are you going to be ok"

"ok coarse"Larry smiled again

"well I'm going to call Haley over anyway...just to be safe"Peyton said grabbing the phone on the nightstand

"no don't I'll be fine I'm a big boy you live your life with no worries ok go talk to Lucas make it better and then come home I promise I'll be ok,Peyton"

"Dad...I"

"no Peyton just go"Larry said kissing her cheek

"ok I'm gone"Peyton kissed his forehead and ran out the door on her way to Lucas's house

**LUCAS'S HOUSE **

"Lucas"Peyton yelled opening the door

"are you home?....Lucas"Peyton yelled though the house walking around

"Hello Peyton..good to see you here"the man's voice echoed behind Peyton

And when she turned around to see the person how owned the voice her eyes widen in fear for her life because that person had a gun to her left leg and shot the gun sending her down to the ground with a pool of blood starting around her leg

"I bet your tough boyfriend is really going to hate me now"James said with a smile


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

James picked Peyton up and carried her to Lucas's room...he dropped her on the floor near the bed

" I'm sorry Peyton I didn't mean to drop you...there must be a cell phone number here somewhere"

Peyton had her phone in her hands with out James knowing...she pressed 2 and send ..James heard the ringing

"oh well thank you Peyton..and look you even called him for me"Jame took the phone from her hand and slapped her face with as much force

Peyton rolled into a ball screaming in pain

"Peyton I told you not to call me"Lucas said in the other end

"don't worry Lucas it's not Peyton...It's James...to bad your not home you could have joined the party...it's been really fun but so far Peyton's losing all the games...oh and if I don't get a chance too say this...sorry for the blood stains it was all Peyton"James slammed the phone shut and smashed walked over to Peyton and sat down next to her..

"Peyton I'm so sorry this happened to you but Lucas is an ass and his your boyfriend and the only way to bring him down is to hurt you but hey don't take anything personally I like you a lot and If your boyfriend Lucas can get you out alive I hope this won't mess up our friendship"James said rubbing her face in a sexual manner

"Peyton"Lucas yelled as he ran into the house..."wow he was stupid to come"James said loading the gun again

"Lucas run"Peyton cried

"Peyton shut up"James yelled pointing the gun at her and then pulling the trigger again this time hitting her right arm

"you sun of a bitch"Lucas ran though the door and jumped on James knocking him down to the floor the gun slipped under the bed

Lucas punched James and sent him to the floor he took his head and smashed it on his knee...then James tackled him to the floor sending glass figurines to the floor the glass smashed into Lucas's back..James punched him until he felt a sharp ice feeling in his back it went right through him near his heart

"Lucas looked up and found that Peyton had the gun in her bloody then collapsed to the James took all the strength she had but she had to so she could save Lucas and herself...she lost so much blood....Lucas pushed James off of him and ran to Peyton's aid took her into his arms and took the phone that was on the table near him...."I need help me and my girlfriend just got attacked she was shot twice I need help now the attacker is here he was shot too"Lucas cried the smell of blood was everywhere it was so strong.

"where are you located,sir"

"2410 Princeton Ave."Lucas studded

"the police and ambulance are on there way,sir"

"thank you"

The cops and EMT's came Peyton was put on a stretcher...James was rushed to the emergency room...Lucas got in the back of the ambulance to ride with her....Lucas still had pieces of glass in his head

**THREE DAYS LATER **

"Lucas"Peyton whispered lifting her hand and rubbing his head lightly

Lucas woke from his sleep and smiled at her"thank god"He got up and moved her body over lightly the the side and he moved on the bed with her wrapping his arms around her holding her protecting her

"I missed you,Luke"Peyton whispered back

"I did too everything happened so quickly like what happened Peyton how did you two end up there"

"Lucas he attacked me ok I don't really remember..."Peyton looked into his eyes filled with tears

"Is my dad ok"

"Peyton when he found out..he got really stressed ok he told you to go he was blaming himself for your attack...Peyton I tried to help him but he...oh god Peyton he had another stress heart attack and well he is in the ICU it's not...it's really not good"Lucas moved her closer to his body this was to much for her he could feel her breaking...

"why me Lucas..huh..did I do something wrong to deserve this from the world...what am I suppose to live for....what should I look for in life...cause right now all I see is pain"

"hey..don't you talk that way Peyton Elizabeth 't ever talk about you leaving me..I need you..we both need each other...and the things you can look for are love because Haley loves you Nathan loves you..your dad loves you...you have Mia who is counting on you to show the world her greatness and you have to show the world your greatness cause I know you have it I see it in your eyes everyday...I don't want you talk about giving up because I can live with out you Peyton but..."Lucas whipped the tear from his eye

"I just don't want too...cause I love you"

"I Love you too...Luke"Peyton looked him in the eye and kissed his tender lips but as the kiss grew stronger his lips became softer....Peyton let go of his lips.."Lucas I Love you but I'm just soar and what to see my dad"

'then let me take you too him"Lucas got up grabbed the wheel chair and went back to the bed and picked up Peyton very gently and then placing her in the chair...Luke grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her...."let's go see him"Lucas kissed Peyton one last time and then moved to the back and pushed her to the ICU But was stopped by a doctor"I'm sorry sir but she should be in bed she is recovering she pull her stitches out"

"no she will be fine she wants to see her dad"

"I'm sorry,sir...but"

"god damn...would you listen"Lucas pushed him into a sit that was against the wall

"ok ok sorry"The frighten doctor got up and walked away

"I Hate Doctors"Lucas whispered

"dad"Peyton said as she looked at him

"Peyton"He said with no strenght

"oh dad...I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left I didn't want this to happen"Peyton cried

"It's ok...I'm just really tired..the doctor said I can be put into a normal room by tomorrow."

"then why did they put you here"

"I thought you knew Peyton I flat-lined when i had the heart attack"he said softly

"what..Lucas"Peyton looked up at him with the needing of an explanation

"I didn't want to worry you"Lucas said holding her hand

"good man"Larry pointed at Lucas with one finger and a smile

"men"Peyton said softly rolling her eyes

"I love you Peyton and I'm glad that your o..."Larry grabbed his left arm

The heart monitor was going up and down Peyton screamed in horror "DAD"

"Doctor"Lucas yelled as he ran for help

"get me the paddles"the doctor yelled

Nurses filled the room one grabbed Peyton to remove her when Lucas came to her side "sir,you both need to leave to room"

"Dad"Peyton cried

"Peyton come on"Lucas said pulling her away....Lucas pulled her into his arms once in the was like a big wall protecting her or at least trying to protect her from the pain

"Time of death 6:56 March 8, 2008"The doctor said in the room loud enough for Lucas to hear


	25. Chapter 25

Please read the end of Chapter 24 I added more to that chapter and I hope you guys like the story so far It was my first and it had many mistakes but it was fun writing it..there are going to be 3 or 4 chapters left I'm still not sure...I know that these last chapters have been sad and if anyone had a family member die from a heart attack I'm sorry if this story brought bad memories up....Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my first Fanfic :-)

* * *

"Today we say goodbye to the soul of Larry Thomas Scott"The Priest said as Peyton put a flower on his casket with tears in her eyes and streaming down her air filled with music from a man playing a soft tone on his acoustic started to head to their cars at the end of the and Nathan stayed behind they knew Peyton would need their support

Haley walked up to Peyton and hugged her while whispering"your going to be fine.. your Family is still here so lean on us to take care of you ok... I love you,girlie".Peyton had tears threatening to come out she knew that Haley was right these three people were all she had left. Her"real" family was up in the clouds looking down.

"Peyton we have to go now people are waiting for you"Lucas said in a hush tone

"I don't care,Lucas"Peyton snapped back

"Lucas it's fine me and Nathan will go to the house and take care of everything it will be fine..Peyton needs you now anyway...and I'm sure people will understand"Haley said only so Nathan and Lucas could hear

"thanks Hales"Lucas kissed her cheek and moved back to Peyton...he didn't want to touch her not yet he told himself that this was going to happen her pulling away and he didn't want to push it

"we will see you guys back at the house"Nathan said as Haley and him walked down the small incline that led them to their car

Lucas waved goodbye..Peyton hadn't moved in a while she just stand there motionless the wind was picking up but she refused to move an sound of Nathan's car faded out just a peaceful russle of the leaves on the ground...Peyton finally turned her head to face Lucas with tear-fill eyes...Lucas couldn't take it any longer he wanted to save her he wanted to take the pain away...He wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her so close that nothing could come between them."Peyton I Love You so much I hate that this had to happen to you but I know that your dad is looking down at you and wanting you to be as happy as possible he raised you to be a strong beautiful women and you showed him you are when he was a live you gave him what he wanted...You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that the same goes for your dad and your mom and everyone else you know you brighten every room and you were the angel that cleared the dark clouds above my head so I just ask you that you don't pull away cause I.."

"Oh Luke"Peyton said letting the tears come streaming out like a river after a big storm "I can't live with out him...I don't want to"

"Don't you ever talk about leaving me"Lucas grabbed her chin with his hand so he could she her green eyes

" think about all you have done for people..for example Haley you gave her a best friend. you are going to be the best aunt to her gave your parents a beautiful daughter..and me you gave me happiness,truth,and hope."

"what about me Lucas what did I get out of any of it but pain and always leave right?"

"what does this mean Peyton are you saying that this whole thing between me and you is nothing cause to me it's everything"Lucas said with tears in his eyes

"no..Lucas I'm just mad and sad and a little dark...I don't want to talk anymore because your getting mad and if you left then the saying would be true"

Lucas would have walked away full of anger and sadness but he wasn't that low and didn't want anymore pain inflicted on Peyton"Can we go home it's been a long week"Lucas asked moving a little bit away but holding her hand stroking the scar that was left from the night that James had attacked "you go I'll be fine"."no I'm not leaving you here alone"..."I need to talk to some people anyway"

"fine but once your done you call me so i can pick you up ok not to long cause people are waiting to say there sorry for the loss I'll call you like half hour tops ok no longer ill be he..."

"ok mom just leave"

"ok bye"Lucas kissed her cheek and walked down the small incline to his car"

________________________

"Lucas thank god where is Peyton"Haley asked greeting him at the door to Peyton's house

"she wanted to stay she wanted to be alone so I told her I'll come get her in a half hour"

"I'll go get her when it is time ok maybe some girl talk will make her feel a little better"

**30 MINUTES Later**

"I'm going to get Peyton"Haley said with her hand out so she car keys

"be careful"Lucas warned

"OK I will"

______________________________

"Peyton"Haley yelled

"where the hell is she"Haley whispered to herself

"Peyton"She yelled pulled out her cell calling Lucas

"Luke"

"yea Haley what's wrong"

"are you sure you said a half hour cause she isn't here"

"what do you mean she isn't there she had no car where could she have gone"Lucas had a lump in his throat

"I don't know I'll start to look on the sidewalks maybe she got done early and started to head home"Haley said climbing back into the car

"Ok me and Nathan are on our way..I'll ask someone her to take over"Lucas said looking around for Nathan

_________________

"I'll have a shot of tequila"Peyton asked the bartender

"coming right up"The guy smiled

Peyton felt her phone vibrating but she just hit ignore

"here you are miss"The Black haired bartender placed it in front of her

"thanks"Peyton picked up the shot glass and swallowed the liquid in it

"keep them coming please"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Lucas we have been looking for her all day what are we going to do"Haley said sitting on the couch in Peyton's living room

"haley you should go to bed you look exhusted"Nathan said placing a hand on her stomach

"nathan is right hals the stress isn't good for the baby"Lucas said

"I can't sleep untill we find her"

"what is I promise that I'll call once I see her"Luacs asked

"You promise"

"yea Haley she is probally at tric or something"Lucas said taking Haley's hand to help her up

"we checked tric three times"Haley said walking to the door with Nathan and Lucas

"well it won't hurt to check a fourth time"Lucas kissed Haley goodbye and headed toward his car

________________

"are you ok miss"the bartender asked

"yea I'll leave I just need to rest"Peyton said dizzy

"I'll call a cab to get you"

"thanks"Peyton put her head down and closed her eyes....all of the tequila should have made her crazy but it just made her sick to her stomach

______________

Lucas checked Tric again she wasn't there..he decied to park the car and go on foot to walked up and down two blocks when his eyes catched the flashing lights to a small bar he looked in to the big window that showed the faces of the people at the bar but there was only 2 one was an older man in a button up shirt he looked sad and other person was a girl with her head had blonde hair and it was curly like Peyton...because it was Lucas ran to the door of the bar too find Peyton there

"Peyton are you ok"Lucas said lifting her head

"hey what has she been drinking"Lucas asked the bartender

"tequila and some vodka"

"all day...has she eaten anything"

"no I don't think so"

"are you crazy look how small she is she proubly has alcohol posining"Lucas took her in his arms

"It was only 6 drinks"

"give me some water"

"bring her home give her tylonal don't wake her up at all..she needs to sleep it off just have a bad headache in the morning"The old man said that was at the end of the bar

"thanks"Lucas said

"I'm going to get my car can you just watch her"Lucas asked the old man

"yea go head"

Lucas ran all the way back to Tric's parking lot once in his car he grabbed his phone "Haley"

"did you find her"

"yea she was at a bar"

"I'm on my way"

"no Haley stay.I'm just going to bring her home she passed out now just come in the morning she is going to need someone calm there"

"what is that suppose to mean"

"Haley I'm pissed right now the only reason i'm not yelling at her now is because she isn't listening to anything"

"don't be an ass lost her Dad she has one free pass to get drunk ok everyone does just let this go I'll be there in the morning"

"ok fine I'll let it "

________________

"Lucas where arre we"Peyton asked

"we are in your driveway I'm going to carry you to your room ok so just hold on to my neck"Lucas said putting his arm behind her knees and the other on her back

"there"Lucas said placing her head on the pillow

"I'm going to get you tylnol and water I'll be right back just go to sleep"Lucas said heading for the kitchen

"here"Lucas said a minute later holding out two pills and

"can you get me a t-shirt"Peyton said pointing to her dresser

"yea"Lucas pulled out a large black t-shirt that said 'TRIC' on it

Peyton sat up and pulled her dress off and pulled the t-shirt over her head and put her arms in the arm holes and moved to go under the covers  
Lucas kissed the top of her head and moved toward the door "you aren't coming to bed"

"I was going to bed at my house"

"Don't leave me here alone please"

"ok ok fine I'll stay"

Lucas moved to the right side of the bed and he removed his shirt and dress pants only boxers moved the cover over to get into the bed once in Peyton moved to put her head on his chest "I'm sorry,Luke"Peyton whispered and closed her eyes to stayed wide could feel Peyton's warm breath against his skin."everything is going to change"Lucas said to himself silently

____________________

"good morning sunshine"Haley said cheery

"Oh Lucas I didn't know you stayed over"

"shhhhhhh"Peyton said rolling over

"no you are getting up out of bed and going to the doctors it's time for your cheek up from the attack"Haley said removing the covers

"HALEY"Lucas yelled pulling them back

"It's not like I haven't seen you in boxers"Haley smiled with a chuckle

"I don't want to go and anyway I cancelled it because of my dad's wake and everything"

"me and Luke are just going to sleep here all day"Peyton said moving back under the covers like a little child

"Really Lucas you are"Haley said with a death glare

"I wish I could Peyton but I have to go home and there is practice today anyway It's wednesday you should go to Tric see Mia"Lucas said pulling the covers off her head

"I don't want to"Peyton said pulling the sheets back

"why not"Haley asked

"I don't feel good"

"maybe it was all the tequila"Lucas pushed slipped his pants on without Haley noticing

"Luke"Haley said giving another glare

"you know luke your right you should leave It's not like I want you here if your going to nag on me about stupid shit"Peyton yelled throwing a pillow at him

"yea your right getting drunk by yourself and not calling was stupid on your part I guess that was stupid but on your part"Lucas said grabbing his shirt and slaming the door

"Lucas"Haley yelled

"I Hate You"Peyton cried out as she threw a flower vase at the door

"Peyton calm down He didn't mean it and niether did you"Peyton was out of control she was pissed so much that she cried

_____________________

"your an ass"Nathan said as he walked into Lucas' office

"I know"Lucas said

"I can not believe that you called Peyton stupid "

"I didn't mean it"

"yea I know"Nathan said looking down

"did Haley say how Peyton is doing"

"she said it took her about an hour to calm I needed the car so I went to Peyton's to get Haley or she would have been late and Peyton was asleep in her bed"

"an hour"Lucas asked

"yea"Nathan made a face

"your an ass why would you say that"Haley said walking into the office

"that's it"Lucas grabbed his keys and left

"what about practice"

"Nathan you do it"Lucas yelled from down the hall

"what"

"just do it"Haley said kissing him and then walking out

"what just happened"Nathan said shocked

__________________________________

Lucas walked inside Peyton's house and went straight to her room

"Is this spot taken"Lucas whispered in her ear

Peyton opened her eyes"yes"

"well I'll move once the lucky guy comes back"Lucas said lying down

"I'm not stupid you are"Peyton said rolling over to face him

"Your right I'm stupid for saying that to you Peyton I remember when I lost my mom and sister I was a mess Haley saved me by telling me about you and telling me there is more out there then drinking and Brooke Davis....The Darkness doesn't have any answers"Lucas said rubbing her cheek

"I'm sorry for what happened yesturday"Peyton said looking away from Luke

"I was just worried that you were going to be like me with the drinking"

"It was one night Luke"

"I know now and I'm sorry about what i said"

Peyton moved closer to him her head was pounding so bad from all the yelling but Lucas' calm voice calmed the pounding a little  
Lucas looked into her eyes smiled and then grabbed her her was like a drug addict on his frist high...he kissed every inch of her........"make love to me Lucas"Peyton moned out"are you sure"Lucas said while kissing her lips

"I'm sure"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**One Week Later**

"Lucas"Peyton yelled as she opened the door to his house

"yes your here"Lucas said popping his head out of his bedroom door

"what are you doing"Peyton laughed walking to his room

"I got you something"Lucas said handing her a box

Peyton looked at him weird

"it's not a ring just open it"

Peyton pulled the top off and found a pair of keys"what is this"

"It's a pair of keys to my house"

"oh...Thanks"

"I want you to move in with me"Lucas smiled

"what"Peyton's eyes lit up she knew this question was going to come they hadn't spent a night apart scene the attack

"yea you can move in here and we can sell your house"

"why I don't want to sell"Peyton raised her voice

"why you don't want to move in"

"no I do I just don't want to give up my house..My dad bought it for me"

"ok then we can sell this one"

"no thats not fair"

"Peyton I'll sell this house if it means I can live with you and it's not like half my stuff is there anyway I was wasting my money"Lucas laughed pulling her in for a hug

"are you sure"Peyton looked in his eyes

Lucas kissed her and whispered"100 percent"

___________________________

"Nathan"Haley yelled from their bed she was 8 months pregnant

"what is it Haley"

"I think It's time"

"what?how do you know"Nathan ran into the room

"oh i don't know maybe because my water broke and I'm in pain"Haley said holding her stomach

"ok lets go"Nathan grabbed the bag Haley packed weeks ago and his cell the first call was to the doctor who said to get to the hospital was Peyton and Lucas.  
____________________

Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton Kissing her wrapped her tongue around flopped on the bed Lucas started to undo her button up shirt when his cell phone rang."Let it go to voice-mail"Peyton moaned

"I can't it might be Haley"Lucas said reaching into his pocket

Peyton kept kissing his full lips"hello"Lucas said pushing her lips away causing Peyton no other choice then his neck

"Lucas It's Nathan Haley is in labor get you ass to the hospital and can you pick Peyton up I don't have time to call her"Nathan sounded rush and out of breath

"ok we are on are way"Lucas said laughing

"stop making out then come on"Nathan said hanging up

"come on Haley is in Labor"Lucas said making Peyton standing up

"get timing Hals"Peyton laughed

_________________________________

"Lucas thank god"Nathan said running up to him

"where is Haley"Peyton asked

"in the room she sent me is being so mean"Nathan pointed to a room across the hall

"alright then lets go come on"Peyton said walking to the room Nathan pointed to

"hi Haley"the doctor said coming in behind the three

"Give me drugs"Haley yelled

"ok calm down"the doctor said laughing

He took a syringe and pushed the drugs throw the IV."there that should do it"he turned to Lucas and Peyton

"I have to see how far alone she is do you mind waiting outside the door"

"oh no that will be fine"Lucas said walking out

"we'll be back Haley"Peyton smiled

______________________________

Peyton sat in chair next to Lucas in the waiting room and placed her head on his shoulder

"Lucas"

"yea"

"do you want to have kids"Peyton said looking up at him

"of course I want a son and a little girl with curly hair like yours"Lucas said kissing the top of her head

"I want kids too"Peyton smiled at the thought

"she is ready to push"Nathan said

"the doctor is going to get ready"

"oh good"Peyton said hugging Nathan

"tell Haley good luck"

"I will" Nathan said walking back to the room

**10 HOURS LATER**

"Lucas,Peyton"Nathan said to the sleeping couple

"what what is it is Haley ok"

"yea her and are son"

"oh Nathan that is great"Lucas said hugging him

"come on lets go see Haley"

_______________________

"hi Haley"Peyton said sitting down next to her

"hey guys"Haley said exhausted

"Haley why don't you go to sleep"Lucas said rubbing her eyes were growing heavy

"to late"Peyton laughed

peyton went to the small crib and found a small baby boy"say hello to James Lucas Scott"Nathan said

"nathan he is gorgous"

"Yea I made that"Nathan laughted

"haha"Lucas laughed

"Lucas look"Peyton said handing the baby to him

"wow"Lucas said smiling at the small baby

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Haley"Peyton said running into Naley's house

"If you wake the baby up I'll kill you Sawyer"

"Haley I'm Late"

"For what"

"I'm late my monthly friend never showed"

"oh my god your pregnant"

"I don't know maybe"

"well you can do what I did"Haley smiled

"what did you do"

"lets go to the store"

Haley picked up Jamie and put him in the car seat and out the stroller in the and Haley went to got a shopping basket."ok Haley can I know know what you did"

"come on"Haley went to the aile with pregnancy tests

"take one test of each brand"haley smiled

"are you serious"

"yea"

"there are 30 different test here"

"ok come on"

"fine"Peyton grabbed the boxes pushing them in to the basket

"wow"the women at the counter

"yea"Peyton smiled she thought it was hilarious

"who is the lucky girl"

"oh her I already had one"Haley said smiling and pointing at Peyton

"it's going to be 83.80"

"I'll charge it to the card"

"Thanks Lucas"Haley said

"hey it's are card together It's for emergencys and I think this is"

________________________________

"ok pee on the stick and then set it on the counter"Haley said outside the bathroom door she was rocking Jamie to sleep

"Haley"Nathan said walking into the bedroom

"Crap"Haley said looking at all the tests that were on the bed

"what is all this"Nathan asked looking at his bed

"how long do I have to wait"Peyton yelled from the master bathroom

"Peyton"Nathan whispered

"shhh"Haley said

"she doesn't want anyone to know"

"I'll take the baby you help her"Nathan said grabbing Jamie

"Haley?you there"

"oh yea 8 minutes"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"I only took half the test half say yes half say no"Peyton said throwing the used test away

"ok then lets call your doctor and see if they can take you for an emergency"Haley said picking up her cell phone and the phone book

"ok let me clean up and then we can go"Peyton said going back into the bathroom she found a test on the floor it said positive on it she smiled

______________________

"thank you so much for taking me in on so short notice"Peyton said to her doctor

"it's find Peyton...So what seems to be the problem"the doctor asked looking at her clipboard

"I think I might be pregnant"Peyton said looking at Haley

"ok well then lets do some tests"The doctor said grabbing a chair

______________________

"we have your results and you are pregnant congrats"The doctor said

"here are the test results and we should schedule you to see me again in a few weeks"the doctor said clicking on her computer

Haley took one look at Peyton and knew she was shocked"um..How about the twenty-ninth of April"Haley said

"great one o'clock good"

"perfect"Haley said

"see you then and congrats again Peyton"the doctor said then left the room

"lets get you home"Haley said standing up

"ok"was all Peyton could get out

_______________________

Peyton sat on her bed reading a baby magazine that she got on her way home with came throw the door making a bunch of noise

"Peyton"Lucas yelled in a happy tone

"in here Luke"Peyton said hiding the magazine in the nightstand

"look what I got"Lucas said holding a little golden retriever puppy

Peyton's eyes widen"where did you get him"

"at the pet store"

"what is his name"Peyton said shocked

"we have to name it silly..are you ok"

"i'm going to be sick"Peyton said running to the bathroom

"Peyton whats wrong"Lucas said running after her

"Nothing it's just do you know how much work a puppy is it's like taking care of a baby"Peyton said then relising how ironic it really was

"he can be are baby"Lucas said whiping Peyton's face with a towel

"Lucas"Peyton said grabbing her toothbrush

"what"Lucas said passing her the toothpaste

the puppy ran up to looked out the water in her mouth then pick tthe puppy up"how about Pork-Chop"Peyton said smiling

"are you kidding me are dog is not going to be pork-chop"

"how about Mu Shu Pork"Peyton said rubbing his head

"are you hungry for Pork"Lucas looked at her funny

"no"

"how about comet"

"wow aren't we full house"

"oh yea"Lucas laughed

"how about Leyton"

"Where did you get that"

"it's are names put together"

"Sounds great"Lucas said giving Peyton a kiss

___________________________________

"I should really start to pack my house up we said that we were going to move in together but it just never happened"Lucas said to Peyton as she climbed into bed for the night

"yea and we should call the realitor too"

"right"Lucas said putting his arm around her

"it can wait for the morning"Peyton said closing her eyes


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT...I WILL BE STARTING A NEW FANFIC BUT I NEED YOUR HELP SO VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU WANT AND BECAUSE SUMMER IS COMING IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG FOR UPDATES **

**1ST CHOICE: OTH..CHAD AND HILARIE IN REAL LIFETHE STORY WILL BE ABOUT THEM FALLING IN LOVE ON SET AND HOW IT AFFECTS THE CAST AND ****CREW AND THEIR PERSONAL LIFE FOR EXAMPLE HILARIE'S HUSBAND AND CHAD AND KENZIE.**

**2ND CHOICE:TWILIGHT....EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE AND BELLA IS HUMAN..ONE NIGHT BELLA GETS NEWS ABOUT HER PARENTS..MEETS PEOPLE AFTER SHE FINDS OUT THE NEWS....SOMETHING HAPPENS...EDWARD HAD A SECRET CRUSH ON BELLA AND EDWARD LOSES CONTROL WHEN HE FINDS OUT...THEN BELLA AND EDWARD HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION THAT WILL AFFECT THEIR FUTURE**

**3RD CHOICE:GREY'S ANATOMY...MEREDITH AND DEREK GET ENGAGED BUT DEREK LEAVES HER AT THE ALTAR..TURNS OUT MEREDITH WAS PREGNANT,BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MEREDITH BECOMES A INTERN AT SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL AND SO DOES DEREK...HE GOT A JOB AS A SURGEON WAIT TILL HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE BABY  
**

**Three weeks later**

"Peyton"Haley yelled walking through the office doors

"Hey Haley"Peyton said from her desk

"whats wrong"Haley said looking at her pale face friend

"nothing why"

"you look really sick and tired"

"well all I've been doing is throw up and i'm tired because Lucas won't let me sleep all we do is move boxes or talk about the house or he will yell at the Leyton for peeing somewhere"

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER"Haley yelled

"what don't yell i'm going to get a headache"Peyton said squeezing her ears

"You didn't tell Lucas he is the father"Haley said standing up from the chair that she was sitting in

"I'm going to it's just......I can't"Peyton said looking at Haley

"fine then I will"Haley headed for the door

"no Haley don't"Peyton said getting up to run for her

"You had 3 weeks Peyton"Haley said looking back at her

"Hal......ouch"Peyton yelled grabbing her stomach and hitting the floor

"Peyton"haley yelled

* * *

"Mrs. Scott"The doctor asked as he entered the waiting room

"yes that's me. is Peyton okay?"Haley said jumping out of her seat

"Peyton and the baby are fine it was just really bad craps caused by stress on the baby Peyton needs to relax for a week and then she should be fine

"that's it cramps from stress"Haley asked

"yea she can go home now but only if she relaxes"

"yea I'll be sure to do that thank you"

"your welcome."the doctor said and walked away

* * *

"Peyton there you are"Haley said

"I'm so sorry Haley"Peyton said hugging her

"god you bitch"Haley whispered

"don't cry Haley I'm fine"

"if Lucas was here he would cry too"Haley said

"Haley"

"no Peyton, Lucas has a right to know"

"I know he does i said Haley because I was going to ask you if you would take me home so i can tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant"

"oh sorry"haley said

"It's ok"

"Lets get you home"Haley smiled

* * *

"Peyton is that you"Lucas asked as he heard the door open

"Yea it's me"

"your doctor called to remind you that you have an apointment next week"Lucas said picking up another box

"do you want to go with me"peyton asked walking to the room where Lucas was

" you want me to go"Lucas asked

"I think you should be there"Peyton said

"ok then I'll go"Lucas said shaking his head

"what Luke"Peyton said grabbing his arm

"you never wanted me to go to your doctors with you before"Pulling her into his arms

"well that was when I wasn't having your baby"Peyton whispered

"what did you say"Lucas said pulling away so her could she her face

"I said I'm pregnant"Peyton said

Lucas didn't say a word

"say something"Peyton said

Lucas pulled peyton closer to him then the first time and he kissed her

"when didyou find out?today?"Lucas asked

"three weeks ago"Peyton answered

"what?Peyton you found out three weeks ago and you never told me"

"well with the moving and Leyton and work..I was tired and I was"

"no"Lucas said walking away

"Lucas please don't get mad"Peyton said going after him

"Peyton you could have told me at anytime"

"no Lucas because i was scared and I was in shock I never saw me getting pregnant"

"i had ever right to know Peyton. okay. every morning you throwing up I thought something was wrong"

"okay I;m sorry your right"Peyton said moving to his side

"I'm not going to be mad because of the stupid decision that you made"Lucas said kissing her forehead and walking away

"fine"Peyton said walking to the bedroom and slammed the door

**2 hours later**

"Peyton are you hungry"Lucas asked opening the door to the bedroom

"Peyton"Lucas asked again

He walked to the bathroom door opened it and found Peyton in the jacuzzi tub candles lit and soft music coming from the ipod stareo that was always kept in the bathroom

"what are you doing"Lucas asked

"relaxing"Peyton said closing her eyes

"oh"

"the baby does not like stress..I learned that today"

"why what happened"

"I went to the hospital Haley had to take me"

"What the hell is your problem"

"Lucas stop yelling at me"

"no I won't what else are you hiding from me"

"I have another boyfriend and this baby might not be yours"Peyton said then laughed

"your not funny Peyton how are you going to be my wife and me not be able to trust you"

"wife?"Peyton asked looking into his eyes

"Yeah wife"Lucas said

"Peyton your having my baby and I always wanted to have a family with you I just never got the chance to ask...I want it to be perfect"

"well don't ask me"Peyton said walking past him grabbing the keys to the comet and her coat

Lucas stood there in shock he thought he just died,and all her could here was Peyton's voice ringing in his ears and then the engine of Peyton's car coming to life outside..He wanted to stop would she say that."WAIT...What The Hell Just Happened To Me"Lucas whispered to himself


	29. Chapter 29

**AU:Long Chapter,hope it's good..next chapter is the last,I still don't know how I'm going to end it... **

**So far everyone wants the Chad and Hilarie I'm still taking votes Ill post the winner in the next chapter....the winning story will start in the middle of May I really want to start a new one and I'm glad that people want the Chad and Hilarie choice....but whatever wins It's going to be fun to do but i want it to be the best fanfic that i write...Anyway thanks for all the help and support of this fanfic It was my first..**

**Thanks again,**

**Meggan22**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

The light sprinkle turned into a full thunderstorm....power was out thoughout Tree was sitting on a chair in the living his eyes were closed not because he was sleeping,it was because he was didn't come home last night and after hours of being on the phone and searching high and low for Peyton Lucas went home ...Leyton began to tug at his pant leg...

"Leyton cut it out "Lucas said with his eyes still closed

Leyton continued to tug

"do you have to go outside, it's raining out"Lucas said opening his eyes just enough to see the puppies face

"ah fine"Lucas said getting up and walking to the front door while Leyton fallowed

Lucas opened the door and Leyton ran out Lucas walked to a chair on the porch, he looked up and saw Peyton's car parked across the street with the engine couldn't look in the window because of the rain.

"Why does everyone leave"Lucas whispered to himself..He went down the stairs and started to run to the car across the street.

* * *

"Peyton?"Lucas said hitting the backdoor window

The door opened and Lucas sat down and closed the door

"Where the Hell have you been"Lucas said taking his sweatshirt off because it was soaked

"Peyton?"Lucas asked

Peyton turned and looked at him"do you love me?"she asked

"Peyton come on it's cold and you shouldn't need me to answer that question your acting crazy"Lucas said

"Lucas?Do you love me?"Peyton asked again

"more then you know"Lucas said kissing her cheek "now can we go inside Leyton is outside and the storm is getting worst"

"we can't have the baby"Peyton said looking forward

"what?"Lucas said pulling her face to look at him

"I can't...we're not ready"Peyton said with tears

"Peyton this is the beginning of our family"

"I'm not trapping you"Peyton said

"where did this come from"Lucas said pulling her into a hug

"I told you I was pregnant and then you said wife..I thought that the only reason you wanted to marry me was because of the baby"

"Peyton I had a ring right before we had sex for the first time.I want to marry you right now..I love you and I'm going to love this baby because it's going to be our baby,but if your going to leave me everytime you have a problem it won't work I'll kill myself with all the worrying...I just want you home and safe"

"I love you too, Luke"Peyton said lying down on his chest

"wait"Lucas said moving her off him and opening the door and running out

"Lucas wait"Peyton yelled pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car

Peyton stood in the middle of the road waiting for Lucas who returned to her after a few seconds

"this belongs to you"Lucas said opening the little black box to show the beautiful square-shaped diamond that was surrounded by smaller diamonds that went all the way around the ring,Peyton's eyes lite up...It was still down pouring but neither of them seemed to mind

"Lucas,it's beautiful"Peyton said picking up the ring

"wait"Lucas said taking it back and kneeling down on his right knee,then looking back up at her smiling

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer,I love you more than anything in this world and I'm going to love our baby with all my heart,I want you to be with me for the rest of my life and I want to be there for your life too,I want to grow old and raise a family with you,Your my soulmate and my always and forever,will you marry me and start our forever and always"

Peyton began to cry,Lucas immediately got up and brought her into his arms"What's wrong,did I say something"

"no..it's just that was so nice and I'm just happy and hormonal"Peyton said between the tears

"is that a yes?"Lucas said pulling away

"of course it is"Peyton said then kissed his wet lip,Lucas picked her up and twirled her around

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"mhm"Peyton mumbled rolling over

"Morning,beautiful"Lucas said kissing her forehead

"morning"Peyton said cuddling up

"where's Leyton,he is usually here on the bed"Peyton asked opening her eyes

"what?"Lucas asked

"our dog,Leyton"Peyton said sitting up

"shit"Lucas said getting up off the bed

"what"Peyton said following him into the living room

"I forgot to let him in lastnight"

"how did you forget"Peyton said grabbing her cell phone

"I was a little busy getting busy"Lucas said with a laugh

"that wasn't even funny"Peyton said smiling

"come on we have to go look for him"Peyton said heading for the front door

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Lucas he has to be around here somewhere"

"we'll find him don't worry"

_ring ring _

"hold on"Lucas said

"hello"

"is this Lucas Scott"

"yes"

"well I'm doctor Harper down at Tree hill animal hospital"

"okay?"

"well a man brought your dog ,Leyton, down here last night after he got hit by his car. I'm sorry i didn't call you earlier"

"Is he okay?"

"yes he is,but he did suffer from minor injuries"

"I'm on my way now"Lucas said and hung up the phone

"Lucas where are we going and is who okay"

"Peyton don't stress okay it's bad for the baby"

"Lucas"

"Leyton got hit by a car. We have to go to the tree hill animal hospital"

Peyton wiped a tear from her eye..."Peyton he will be fine"

* * *

"hello Dr. Harper"Lucas said shaking his hand

"Leyton"Peyton said walking into the exam room seeing the dog on the table

"Mr.&Mrs. Scott Leyton had to get minor surgery on his left leg,now he is stable and fine but I would like for him to stay over night again"

"okay,now will this accident effect his later life"Peyton asked

"no it shouldn't,his leg should heal and he will be just like before"

"oh thank god"Peyton said kissing Leyton's head

"so we should come back tomorrow?"

"yeah just so Leyton can get his last dose of medication

"okay then we will see you then"Lucas said grabbing Peyton's arm

"bye baby"Peyton whispered to him and kissed his head again

* * *

**The Next Day**

"hello,I'm here for Leyton"Lucas said at the front desk

"Ill go and get the doctor for you now"

"thank you"Lucas said sitting down,Peyton wished she could be here but she had to go to the studio

"the doctor will see you now"the Lady at the front desk said to Lucas

"thank you"

"room A12"

..........

"Dr. Harper,how is Leyton today"

"much much better,Leyton can go home today his leg is still sore,he can't walk for at least two weeks so you'll have to carry him outside keep him on a leash,I'll give you his medication too,but I would like you to come and see me in a week"Dr. Harper said grabbing the small pill bottle and handed it to Lucas

"Okay sounds good,and thank you sooo much for all your help,this dog is really special"

"I do what I can"

"well thank you"

"sure,bye"Dr. Harper said walking out of the door

.........

"Leyton how are you buddy"Lucas said as the assistant carried him to Lucas

"here you go"The girl said handing Leyton over

"Thanks"

"sure..."

"alright lets go home"

..........

Lucas walked out of the vet office with Leyton in his across the street there was a baby boutique called _LITTLE ANGELS._Lucas smiled and walked in the looked around and found a stuff giraffe smiled and then grabbed a cart.

* * *

**7 months later**

"Peyton come on your going to be late for your dress fitting"Haley said yelling from the kitchen

"okay I'm coming"Peyton yelled back

Peyton was now eight mouths pregnant she had a big bump,big boobs,and huge ankles. She and Haley have been planning,Leyton's leg has healed,Lucas asked Nathan to be the best-man and Peyton asked Haley to be the maid-of-honor,Lucas has also been putting the baby's room together in secret.

"okay lets go"Peyton said walking out of the bedroom

* * *

"okay so lets put your dress on"The store clerk said grabbing Peyton's wedding dress off the rack

"sounds good"Peyton said

"help me zip the back"Peyton asked Haley

"Perfect"Haley said stepping back to look at Peyton

"oh my god you look gorgeous"Haley said hugging her

"thanks Hals"Peyton said moving to the mirrors

"whats wrong Peyton"

"It's just....I don't feel good...you know because of the baby"

"Right well do you want to do this another time"

"no the wedding is in a month I can't wait any longer it's the only time you can get away from Jamie and work"

"are you sure"

"I have no other choice"

"are you ready for your fitting miss"the store clerk asked

"yeah"Peyton said moving to the platform to stand on

* * *

"Peyton"Lucas yelled walking into the house

Lucas heard crying from the bedroom

"Peyton"Lucas asked at the door

"don't come in"Peyton said

"Peyton whats wrong"

"why are you home your supposed to be at work"

"Haley called..and I asked you first,I'm coming in"

"Lucas,no"Peyton yelled as he opened the door

"wow"Lucas said looking at his bride

"I told you not to come in"Peyton said starting to cry harder

"your beautiful"Lucas said pulling her close to him

"whats wrong baby"Lucas said kissing her forehead

"our wedding is all wrong our life is starting wrong,I wanted it to be perfect and it's not"

"what do you mean not perfect?If your there it will be more then perfect"

"Lucas,stop trying to make it all better"

"why?whats going on with you"

"nothing"

"is it your parents"

"don't you dare bring them in this"

"Peyton,I'm sorry okay but I don't see whats wrong I know that Larry is not here and neither is your mom,but I mean our baby is and I'm here every step of the way and Haley and Nathan and Mia and Jamie"

"How do I know that your not going to leave me"

"hormones...."Lucas chuckled

"it's not funny,Lucas,I push everyone away,everyone leaves town or dies"

"Peyton I won't leave I promise...Your stuck with me and our baby...Forever"Lucas said kissing her lips softly

"what if"Peyton started but was cut off by Lucas

"Don't let your fear of the future mess up our present,I'm going to marry you and then we are going to have a baby,and if times get tough we will work things out,I messed things up with Brooke that's not going to happen with you because your wayyyy more special to me then Brooke could ever be"

"Your really sexy when you give me big speeches about our future"Peyton smiled

"I know"

"really"Peyton said pushing him down on the bed,and laying down next to him

"Love you babe"

"love you too"Peyton said closing her eyes

* * *

**Two weeks Later/****Peyton is eight months pregnant**

"Peyton come on we are going to be late for our own rehearsal"

"okay okay I'm ready"

"you look beautiful"Lucas smiled

"Thank you"Peyton said kissing him

"come on I have a surprise"

"really"Peyton said

"close your eyes"Lucas said putting a hand over her eyes

"okay"

Lucas opened the door

"Okay open your eyes"Lucas said

"Oh My God"Peyton said looking at the nursery that Lucas put together

"Do you like it"

"I love it"

The room was a light purple with a white carpet,white trim,white crib that was in a shape of a circle with a dream net over it,white changing table,and Pictures of pictures that Peyton drew during their relationship that Lucas found hidden in the closet

"It's Beautiful Lucas,But what if it's a boy,I mean we didn't find out we wanted it to be a surprise"

"It's going to be a girl,I can feel it"

"Okay crazy man"Peyton chuckled and kissed him

"I'm glad you like it"

"I can't believe that I didn't get a room ready for the baby what was I thinking"

"you knew I was doing this"

"kinda I mean It was on the credit card"Peyton smiled

"God Damn it"

"I never looked I swear I thought it was soo sweet"Peyton smiled and kissed him again

"you swear"Lucas

"I swear I didn't look"

"I also swear that we are going to be late"Peyton said smiling again

"Okay beautiful lets go"

"Thank you for everything Lucas"

"Your welcome love"


	30. Chapter 30

**Three Years Later **

"Momma"Sawyer screamed as Lucas chased her around the living room

Peyton smiled as she saw her little girl run for her protective arms

"Hi Babe"Peyton chuckled catching her in her open arms

"he he"Sawyer giggled as she saw Lucas catch up to her

"What have you been doing all day?you've been in this room for hours"Lucas said taking a seat

"I've been looking at our Family album"Peyton smiled and kissed the top of Sawyer's head

"can I look to,momma"Sawyer asked in a pleading voice that Lucas nor Peyton could say no to

"of course"Peyton said flipping to the front of the album full of pictures

Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled when she came into eye contact with him

_**Flashback**_

"Peyton if you don't get your ass down here right now!!"Haley yelled up the stairs

"okay okay I'm coming"Peyton said walking down the stairs

"Oh my.."Haley said smiling

"what..whats wrong"Peyton said looking at herself

"Okay Haley I know I'm huge but do you have to point it out to me"Peyton said finishing her walk down the stairs

"no Peyton you look so beautiful"

"Really"Peyton asked doing a model pose

"yes now we really have to go or Lucas is going to think you left him at the alter and that could be bad"Haley said opening the door

"okay lets go"Peyton said with a forced smile

_Shit! what am I going to?...My water had to break today of all days. I'm in SO much pain I really need pain killers now..Lucas is going to kill me if I don't go to the hospital..OKAY come on Peyton you can do this..You and Lucas are going to have a baby as a family not that we already aren't but..oh god I'm going to die_!!!!

The melody of here comes the bride began to was sweating and holding her stomach.

_I just have to put on a smile and keep telling myself the sight of Lucas will numb he pain just make it to the end of the aisle_.

"oh she looks beautiful"A lady said on Lucas' side

"I know"The lady standing next to her replayed

_Come on Peyton you can do this_

"I do"Lucas said smiling at Peyton

_I was right he numbed the pain with those words _

"I do"Peyton said smiling back

" you may kiss your beautiful bride"The minister said

_Didn't last long here it comes again_.

Lucas pulled Peyton close and kissed her lightly on the lips but Peyton immediately pulled away and turned toward the crowd.

"lets go"Peyton whispered in his direction

Lucas wrapped his arm around her and they walked down the aisle as a marred got into the limo and Peyton throw her veil to the other side of the limo and yelled to the driver"go to the hospital now"

"Peyton what the hell is going on"Lucas asked

"I have been in labor for over an hour and I think I might die"Peyton said putting her head on his lap

"what the hell why didn't you go to the hospital"Lucas said touching her belly

"because I didn't want our baby becoming a Scott before me"Peyton said smiling up at him

"god I love you"Lucas bent down and kissed her

"oh god"Peyton screamed

"Peyton?"Lucas said grabbing her hand

"can you drive any slower"Peyton said yelling at the driver

**HOSPITAL**

"give me pain killers now"Peyton screamed as Lucas pushed her wheelchair into the emergency room enetrance

"we need help my wife is in labor"

A nurse came running asked Lucas the name of Peyton's doctor and wheeled her away

" you have to fill these out"another nurse said handing Lucas forms

"okay I will but where did she take Peyton"

"she took her to her room because we don't know how far along she is"The women said sitting at the nurses station

"okay well I'm the father I should be with her"

"her room is 122 take the papers with you"the women yelled after Lucas

**Room 122**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEEN"Peyton asked as Lucas entered the room

"I had to take care of somethings"Lucas answered

"why are you still in your dress"

"Because they can't get the zipper because it's stuck"Peyton cried

"it's okay Babe"Lucas said

"no it's not"Peyton cried "this is just my luck"

"okay lift up your arm"Lucas said

Peyton lifted her arm to show the zipper..Lucas grabbed a hold of it and pulled it down and it worked

"Lucas how did you do that"

"I could get anything off of you"Lucas joked

"no..none of that talk we will not be having sex ever again"

"what"

"not if this is what my punishment is"

" we found scissors"The nurse said

"It's okay my husband got it"

"oh"the nurse looked confused

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Haley"Lucas yelled down the hallway

"oh my god is she okay? when did her water break? is the baby okay?why didn't you call me sooner?What about the reception?and the honeymoon?oh but the wedding was so beautiful Lucas"

"Haley slow down"Lucas said grabbing a hold of her so she would looking in his eyes

"Okay okay sorry"

"okay now Peyton is fine just in pain well a lot of pain but she is getting water broke one hour before the baby is fine the doctor was just in.I couldn't call sooner because it was going so fast and I didn't have reception is going to be moved to two weeks from now because its going to be crazy now that the baby is here and I need you to do that for me tell everyone that its postpone and the honeymoon has to be moved to next year because we can't leave the baby so soon and it's not like we can do anything after she gives birth and..."

"Lucas don't worry everything is going to be okay the baby and Peyton"Haley said

"oh god I'm so scared Haley"Lucas cried into her shoulder

"Lucas you are going to be a great father,okay?"Haley said hugging him

"LUCAS!!!'Peyton yelled from down the hall

Lucas dashed down to the room

"what whats wrong"He asked out of breathe

"it's time I can't wait I need to push"Peyton cried

"Peyton it's only been 2 hours"

"I don't care it's time get the doctor"

"Haley will you I don't want to leave Peyton"

"yeah I have to find Nathan anyway"

--------------------

"Mister if you keep leaving me I might have to kill you"Peyton said grabbing his hand

"I will never leave your side again I promise"Lucas kissed her hot head

Beep... beep...beep ...beeep

The heart monitor went flat line quickly

"doctor"Lucas yelled

"code blue"the nurse yelled

----------------------------

"Lucas Scott" the doctor asked as Lucas sat in the waiting room with Haley,Nathan,and Jamiee

"Yes"Lucas said standing up

"Peyton's heartrate went back to normal and so did the baby's now we have to do an emergency c-section becasue the baby is not getting air..thats why the heartrates went so flat, the Nurse will take you to get suited up is it just you?"

Lucas lost his connsitration and didn't answer,the doctor asked again

"yeah sorry umm"

"I'm going too"Haley said standing up

"okay then lets go"

------------------------

"Lucas before we go in to the O.R. I want you to know that I love ya and Peyton is going to make I know I already said it but still Its true"

"what if she doesn't my mom didn't"

"Lucas Peyton is going to make it I promise"

"she didn't promise"Lucas said

"what"

"I told Peyton I wouldn't leave her side,I promised,but she never did "

"Lucas"was the only thing Haley could think of to say

Lucas turned around and went though the doors to E.R. room 1

-----------------------

Lucas walked in to the room Peyton was on the operating table with nurses and doctors surrounding her with machines and scrubs .

"we have to put you asleep your husband has arrived"one of the nurses said to a gragy Peyton

"you have to put her asleep"Lucas asked moving to her side and grabbing her hand

"yes we do if we don't it could put to much stress on her heart and she could go into cardiac arrest again"The nurse said

"Lucas I want to be awake for it"Peyton said

Lucas looked at the doctor and knew that if she was a wake that there was a greater chance of her dying on this operating table

"Baby go to sleep I'll be here and I'll make sure everything is okay"Lucas said

"Luke I"Peyton said but was interupped

"do it for me,Please babe"Lucas said

Peyton stared into his eyes and knew what she had to do for her Lucas and the safty of the baby"Peyton closed her eyes and said "okay do it"

Lucas kissed her forehead and sat down on the chair that was placed right nexted to her head

----------

"okay I see the baby"

"oh my god"Lucas said kissing Peyton's forehead

"and...there she is"The doctor said pulling a screaming baby out of the wound

"congragulations It's a girl"The doctor smiled showing the fraglie angel like baby in his hands that was crying

"Peyton she's beautiful"Lucas said in her ear knowing that she was a sleep but he still believed she could hear him

"would you like to hold her"The nurse asked Lucas after she was all clean

"yeah,thank you"lucas said as he took her in his arms

"what are you going to name her"the nurse asked

"I don't know..Peyton is going to name her"Lucas said as he smiled at his baby girl

-----------------------------------------

"Lucas"Peyton whispered in the dark hospital room

"Lucas"She repeated louder

"Peyton?"Lucas asked grabbing her hand

"hi"Peyton said with a smile

"Oh thank god"Lucas said kissing her lips

"I'm going to get the doctor"Lucas said moving toward the door in a hurry

"No Luke just stay with me"Peyton said grabbing for his hand

"okay"Lucas said sitting in the chair that was positioned next to her bed

"Where is she"Peyton asked

"With the nurse"

"can you go and get her,please"

"of course but I'm going to get the doctor first"

"Lucas if something is wrong then it could be hours before I see her and what if something happens and I won't ever see her or.."Peyton rambled in an angry tone but was cut off by Lucas' lips

"your fine noting will happen we still have forever to get though"Lucas said pulling away and walking to the door and leaving Peyton to herself

--------------------------------

"Hello Peyton"the doctor said as he entered the room

"Hello"Peyton said

"How are you feeling"He asked looking at her chart and the heart monitor

"I feel fine just sore"

"that's to be expected"

"so can I go home"

"well I would like to run some test even though its late but if everything looks fine then tomorrow afternoon you maybe able to leave.."

"good"Peyton said with a sigh

Lucas entered the room carrying the small baby in his arms

"perfect timing"The doctor said

"here you go mama"Lucas said handing her the small angel that would belong to them forever and ever

"Oh she is beautiful"

"what"Lucas asked

"you said Peyton she is beautiful"Peyton replied

"you heard me"Lucas said

"of course"Peyton smiled

"sorry to interrupt but is it okay if I talk to you in the hall"the doctor asked Lucas

"sure"Lucas said kissing his two girls and leaving the room

----------------------------------

"how can I help you"Lucas asked

"well Peyton looks great but her blood pressure is really high we are going to run some test tonight if it goes down in the morning then I don't see any reason for her to stay but I just want to warn you"

"how can her blood pressure be high she isn't stressed"

"Peyton just went through surgery and got married not to be rude but if I was her I would be stressed too"

"yeah no your right"Lucas said

The two turned when there was a loud scream from a baby that came from Peyton's room

"Peyton"Lucas yelled as he entered the room to find the baby on the bed and Peyton half way off the doctor ran and hit the button "code blue" he yelled Lucas stood in shock

"LUCAS"The doctor yelled

"Grab the baby now"The doctor yelled as loud as he could

Lucas went to the bed and picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms.A group of nurses rushed in to the room and started to do CPR.

"you need to leave"one of the six other nurses said to Lucas

"Ill take the baby if you'd like"

"no,no,Peyton is going home tomorrow and I promised she would be fine"Lucas said back to the nurse

"CLEAR"the doctor yelled

"you need to leave so we can help your wife"

Haley ran into the room"Lucas what is going on"

"You both need to wait outside"

"Clear"The doctor yelled

"Oh my god"Haley said

"Lucas come on lets go"

"NO"Lucas yelled moving toward the bed

"Lucas give me the baby"Haley yelled trying to get the baby from his death grip

"No Haley stop"Lucas said as the baby began to cry because her peaceful sleep turned into hell

"Lucas"Haley yelled..Finally Haley got the baby out of his arms

"It's okay"Haley said bringing the crying baby to the nurse that tried to get Lucas out of the room

"Clear"The doctor said for the third time

"Lucas come on"Haley said grabbing his arm

Peyton's heartbeat went back to normal rate and she began to breathe on her own again

"she's back"Another nurse said

Lucas ran to her side and grabbed her hand and kissed it..The room cleared after everything was settled..After an hour Lucas went to check on the baby

"How is she"Lucas asked the nurse as he entered the room

"Ms. Scott is fine"The nurse said smiling at the sleeping baby

"good"Lucas said sitting down in the rocker

"how is "she asked

"she is asleep"Lucas answered

"why don't you bring the baby into the room with her and once she wakes up she can see her"The nurse said handing the baby to Lucas

"that would be great"Lucas said holding the baby in his arms

48 HOURS LATER

"Lucas"Peyton whispered

"Yeah I'm here"Lucas said grabbing her hand

"where is she?is everything okay?what happened?"Peyton asked in a rush question after question

"She is right here and she is fine"Lucas said releasing her hand to go and get the baby

"go get the doctor"Peyton said turning over

"why whats wrong"

"Nothing but can you please go get him"Peyton said looking away at him

--------------------------------------------

"Peyton your awake"the doctor said entering the room

"yeah"

"how are you feeling any pain"

"just a little sore and there is pressure on my chest"Peyton said placing a hand on her chest

"well that's to be expected..you had a heart attack due to your high blood pressure and then we almost lost you."The doctor explained

"good thing we didn't"Lucas chimed in

"yeah"The doctor smiled

"What about the baby did she get hurt or anything?"Peyton said looking at her

"No not at all Lucas got her before anything happened"

"Oh good"Peyton said still looking at her

"So I'm going to run some test I'll talk to both of you soon"the doctor said and exited the room

"what did you name her"Peyton asked

"I didn't "

"what?are baby has been nameless for three days"

"yeah I wasn't going to name her without you"Lucas said bringing her over to the bed and sat next to Peyton

"Let me see her"Peyton said opening her arms

Lucas gently gave the baby to Peyton and then wrapped his arm around Peyton and put his head back against the pillow...Peyton smiled at the small little angel baby in her sat back against the pillow too and held the baby in her arms, looked at her one more time and said "how about Sawyer Marie Scott"

Lucas smiled and said"that's a perfect name mama"and kissed her head

"Do you like the name Sawyer"Peyton asked the baby girl as if Sawyer really could understand her

"I Love You,Peyton"Lucas said closing his eyes

"I Love you,too babe"Peyton said holding Sawyer close to her heart

"and I Love You Sawyer Marie Scott"Peyton said kissing the small hand of her new baby

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Mrs. Scott your test results are in"The doctor said entering the room and by his attitude Peyton could tell it was good news..Finally

"Good or bad"Peyton said sitting up in the bed

"well good enough that I think you can go home in a day or two"

"Oh good"Peyton smiled

"I got the bottle"Lucas said entering the room

"Lucas I can go home soon"Peyton said

"what"Lucas asked surprised at the news

"well everything looks good,the heart attack was caused by the high blood pressure which was cause by the stressed due to the baby now I don't see this happening again as long as you stay calm and stress free,your healthy and not over weight at all,but I do want to put you on medication that will make you calm because you have a new baby and it may get stressful at home and at work..Your Blood pressure now is right where we want it..everything is normal and should stay that way the soreness should go away by tomorrow or so and the pressure may stay there for a few days.."The doctor explained as he looked at the folder that he was holding on to

"so I can go home"Peyton said

"well maybe tomorrow or so,but Sawyer can and should go home today"The doctor said looking at Peyton

"My baby is going to be able to go home before me"Peyton laughed in frustration

"Peyton it's fine Ill call Haley and she can stay with her tonight at the house and ill stay here with you"Lucas said holding Sawyer and feeding her the bottle

"no no it's fine you two go home I'll stay here till tomorrow morning and then we will see if I can leave"Peyton said looking at Sawyer

"Then I'll see you in the morning to check on you"The doctor said

"okay thanks doc"Peyton smiled at him

"Lucas why don't you go home now to get the house ready for the baby"Peyton said

"what do I have to get ready"Lucas asked

"well you have to give Sawyer a bath and get her clothes ready you have to get dinner for yourself and Sawyer needs diapers and wipes and formula and I don't think Leyton has been walked in days so he is going to be crazy which is not good because Sawyer is going to be around him"Peyton said

"Okay Okay I'll go so you can get Sawyer all to yourself"Lucas smiled handing the baby to Peyton

"Lucas that's not what I want"

"umm okay whatever you say beautiful"Lucas smiled and exited the room

"your daddy knows me all to well"Peyton said to Sawyer

**THAT NIGHT**

"goodnight Sawyer"Lucas said kissing her forehead and placed her in her crib

Lucas smiled and lefted the room and the placed the two empty bottles in the got everything that Peyton told him to get but he didn't give her a bath because he wanted to share that memory with Peyton..Leyton was fine,calm,maybe because Haley has been taking care of him...Lucas went in to the master bedroom and plopped down on the bed the clock read 9:08 Lucas closed his eyes but then the phone rang

"Hello"Lucas said half-asleep half-awake

"Lucas is everything okay"Peyton asked on the other line

"Peyton what are you doing awake"

"I can't sleep..how is the baby Is she okay?Did she like her first bath?Did you take pictures?Did you get the right formula?..go check on her make sure she is okay"Peyton said

"Peyton calm down your going to stress yourself just calm down okay"Lucas said

"Lucas please"Peyton said beginning to cry

"Baby,calm down she is fine okay I have the right formula okay,and I didn't give her a bath because you need to be here for that okay so calm down"Lucas said sitting up

"okay"Peyton cried

"Let me call you back okay fifteen minutes okay everything is fine just stay calm watch tv "Lucas said gabbing his cell phone and dialed Haley's number

"Why whats wrong"Peyton cried out

"Baby nothing just breathe okay Haley is on the other line just breath okay"Lucas said

"hello"Haley said

"Peyton I'll call you back"Lucas said and hung up

"Hey Haley I know that this is short notice but Peyton is freaking out.I have to go to the hospital but Sawyer is sleeping and I know that she won't sleep the whole night but now that she is sleeping I don't want to wake her"Lucas said changing his clothes

"Ill be there soon"Haley said and hung up the phone

"good'

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"I'm here"Haley said coming through the front door

"oh good,okay so I made two bottles she is sleeping now there are burp cloths in the changing table I think that's it and the numbers are on the fridge"Lucas said kissing Haley grabbing his keys and running out the door

"Okay bye Lucas"Haley yelled out the door

"Thanks Haley"Lucas yelled back and pulled out of the drive-way

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Peyton I'm here"Lucas said coming through the door

Peyton was pasted out the tv was on still on along with some lights..Lucas smiled at her then turned the lights off and laid down on the bed right next to lifted her head gently and placed it on his chest and grabbed the tv changer.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Lucas"Peyton said shaking him to wake up

"what..whats wrong"

"what the hell are you doing here where is Sawyer"Peyton said

"at home with Haley"Lucas answered sleepy

"Why did you come"Peyton asked

"because you needed me"Lucas said closing his eyes

"aw babe"Peyton said kissing him

"okay I'm up"Lucas laughed

Lucas kissed Peyton again and pulled her down on top of him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again

"Lucas come on stop the doctor is going to come in..get up"Peyton said pushing him out of the bed

"okay okay"Lucas laughed

"Peyton"the doctor said as he entered the room

"oh hello doctor"Peyton said straighting herself

"so how are you today"

"great,wanting to go home"Peyton smiled and grabbed Lucas' hand

"good,I think your ready to go home"The Doctor said looking at Peyton's chart at the end of her bed

"really"Peyton smiled

"yeah I mean your blood pressure went up a little bit during the night but only by one point and it went back down quickly"the doctor said

"good"Peyton said looking at Lucas

"yeah so ill go sign the discharge papers and have the nurse bring you clothes"The doctor said with a smile

"Thank you very much you helped us so much"Lucas said with a tear in his eye and held his hand out to shake his hand

"your welcome"The doctor said shaking Lucas' hand and smiled at Lucas and Peyton then exited the room

"lets go home"Peyton said

"it's so good to here you say that"Lucas said kissing her forehead

"it's good to say it"Peyton smiled

**FINALLY HOME**

"Lucas"Haley said as she heard the door open

"Yeah"Lucas said closing the door

"how is Peyton"Haley said entering the room holding Sawyer

"oh my god Peyton your home"Haley yelled

"yeah finally"Peyton said

Haley gave the baby to Lucas and hugged Peyton with a smile

"It's so good to see you home"Haley said beginning to cry

"Haley don't cry I'm fine"Peyton said hugging her again

"No It's just that you scared the crap out of all of us"Haley said

"yeah but I'm fine now"

**Two Hours Later**

"Sawyer look at the camera"Lucas said waving a baby toy in the air as he held the camera in the other hand

Peyton smiled and looked at camera.

"so do you like your first bath"Peyton asked Sawyer

Sawyer smiled in response

"I love you both"Lucas chuckled at his two girls

"well we love you too,daddy"Peyton said and kissed him

"It's good to have both of you home"Lucas said with another kiss to Peyton and a kiss to Sawyer

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"see here is that picture"Peyton said pointing to the picture of her and Sawyer

"baby"Sawyer said

"that's you silly"Lucas said

"oh"Sawyer said looking at the picture again

"and that's the end of the photo album"Peyton said closing it

"anyone hungry"Lucas asked looking at Peyton

"I am"Sawyer said standing up

"Peyton?"Lucas asked

"Starving"Peyton answered

"okay lets order Chinese"Lucas said standing up and walking to the kitchen

"yummy"Sawyer said fallowing Lucas into the kitchen

Peyton stood up and grabbed her large stomach smiled and looked at the picture of Sawyer,her and Lucas but then a puddle of water formed below her,she looked down and grabbed her stomach again as a shooting pain appeared

"Lucas"Peyton yelled

"what"Lucas said running to the living room

"it's time"Peyton said still holding her stomach

**TEN HOURS LATER**

"Congrats Its a Boy"The doctor said to a crying Peyton

"Oh Peyton I love you"Lucas said him too crying

"Let me see him"Peyton demanded

"here you go Mrs. Scott"The nurse said handing her the new baby boy

"What do you want to name him"Peyton asked Lucas

Lucas smiled and looked at her and his baby boy and said "Larry Keith Scott"

"that's a perfect name"Peyton said still crying

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Peyton that went great"the doctor said

"I know why was Larry okay but Sawyer wasn't"Peyton asked holding Larry in her arms as she feed him his bottle

"Because you were under stress and that happens some babies are fine and others aren't"The doctor explained

"oh"

"you and Larry should be able to go home in two again Peyton"The doctor said and left the room

"bye"Peyton said with a smile

"Bye"

"momma"Sawyer said running into the room

"baby"Peyton said with a smile

"Peyton"Lucas said as he entered the room

"I can come home in two days"Peyton smiled

"good"Lucas said Kissing her

"Momma can I feed him"Sawyer asked

"of course"Peyton smiled and handed her the bottle so she could hold it

Lucas sat down on the end of the bed and looked at his family He was the happiest man in the world!He had a beautiful,nice,caring,loving wife and a beautiful little girl and now a son,he has a job and a home and friend and even though his mom and sister and Keith didn't make it to be a part of his world he knew that they were looking down at him and smiling because he made the best out of his life......THE END =)


End file.
